Having a Family with the Perfect Guy
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Sequel to Finding the Perfect the Guy. John Cena and Trish Stratus are married and ready to start their life together with Emily and a new little bundle of joy.


Part two of Finding the Perfect Guy. The story in its entirety in one upload.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 1

Patricia Cena a.k.a. Trish Stratus smiled at her new husband, John Cena and her daughter Emily. The two were having a tea party with Emily's dolls in Emily's room in their new six bedroom house.

It had been a month since she and John had been married. Their honeymoon had been wonderful. They went to Hawaii. There was tanning, love making, and whatever else you do on your honeymoon and on vacation at a typical paradise.

All though, the last couple days, Trish had been feeling sick. She had been getting sick every morning and she was also late for her period. Trish had this problem when she found out she was pregnant with Emily. Trish knew that had been it.

But Trish knew she and John wanted to start their family together right away. That was why they had moved. Before they even got married they started searching for a house and it didn't take long to find one. They were still living in Toronto also. Trish and John had had a long talk about that one.

"What is this you have a tea party and you don't invite me?" Trish asked as she walked into Emily's room from the hallway.

John and Emily smiled at each other.

"My dolls and I wanted to invite daddy and you to our tea party, but you were sleeping. So we just took daddy," Emily said.

"Well, thank you for letting me sleep. I haven't been feeling to well lately," Trish said. She sat down on Emily's bed.

"Why haven't you been feeling well? Everytime I ask you, you ignore me," John said.

Trish shrugged. "I think I have a pretty good reason. But I'm not sure," Trish said.

"If you know what the reason is, then what is it, mommy?" Emily said.

"Mommy's got a lot of symptoms and it's hard to say exactly what it is," Trish said.

Emily shook her head. John gave Trish a wondering look.

"I'm fine," Trish mouthed to him.

John shook his head.

Later that night, when John and Trish were getting ready for bed, John asked Trish what was wrong.

"I think I'm pregnant," Trish said.

"You think?" John asked.

"Well, I've been getting sick every morning for the last couple days, that's morning sickness for you and I'm late for my period," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "All right. So are you gonna go straight to the doctor to find out or home pregnancy test first?" John said.

"Doctor's. I have all the symptoms for pregnancy too. I went through this when I pregnant with Emily," Trish said.

"Okay," John said. "I hope you are pregnant."

Trish smiled. "Same here. I don't mind a little John running around here," Trish said.

John smiled. "We already got a little Trish running around her and I wouldn't mind another," John said.

"Well, I'll call to make an appointment tomorrow," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "I'll be there for you babe," John said kissing her.

"Thank you," Trish said.

The next morning, after Trish got home from dropping Emily (who had a couple weeks left of school) off at school, she called and made a doctor's appointment. Trish was able to get appointment scheduled in at 10:45 that morning. After Trish called the doctor's office she headed up-stairs to wake John up. It was 9 o'clock now.

"John, wake up," Trish said when she got into their bathroom.

John groaned. "Five more minutes," John said covering his head with his pillow.

Trish smiled. "No," Trish said crawling on the bed and on top of him.

John uncovered his head to reveal a smile on his face.

Trish smiled. "I made a doctor's appointment and they said they could see me at 10: 45 a.m. today," Trish said.

"What time is it now?" John asked.

"9:03," Trish said.

"All right, I'll get up. But it's kinda hard with you sitting on me," John said.

"You have a problem with me sitting on you?" Trish asked.

John smirked. "Not at all. But if you want me to get up, I need you to get off of me," John said.

Trish smiled. "All right," Trish said getting off John and sitting on the bed next to him.

John sat up next to Trish. "Okay, I need to shower and eat breakfast," John said.

Trish nodded her head. "I need to shower also. How about you go eat breakfast and let me shower first, since I take a while in the shower," Trish said.

"Okay. Plus we know it takes you awhile to get ready to go anywhere," John said.

Trish smiled. "I know. I'm a female too. Females sometimes take a while to get ready to go places," Trish said.

"Yeah. Okay, you take your shower and I'll go eat breakfast," John said.

"All right," Trish said.

John then headed down-stairs to eat breakfast while Trish went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, John walked into the bedroom as Trish walked into from the bathroom in just a towel.

"Perfect timing," John said.

Trish smiled. "Another reason why we're meant for each other," Trish said.

"Of course," John said. "But I need to let the water build up. So I need to waste a few minutes."

Trish smiled. "Making out can waste a few minutes," Trish said.

"Exactly what I had in mind," John said leaning in and kissing Trish.

Trish gave a little laugh.

At 10:30 a.m. Trish and John arrived at the doctor's office. Trish had to fill out some forms.

"That's one of the things I don't like about doing to the doctor's, you have to fill out forms," John said.

"Only if you go to a new doctor," Trish said. "Did you have to fill out forms when you used to go to the same doctor for your physical for the WWE?"

"I always go to the doctor they recommended," John said.

Trish nodded her head. "I always go to my family doctor," Trish said.

"Patricia Stratigias-Cena," The nurse called Trish's name sometime later.

"I'll be back soon. Just wait here," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

Trish then followed the nurse to a room. The doctor came in and saw Trish a couple minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lynn," The doctor said.

Trish smiled at the doctor.

"Now you're having pregnancy symptoms. Is that correct?" Dr. Lynn said looking at Trish.

"Yes. I've been getting sick for the past few days and I'm late for my period," Trish said.

"All right," Dr. Lynn said. "We'll take a blood test and see if you're pregnant."

"Okay," Trish said.

Dr. Lynn then took some of Trish's blood.

"I'll send this in and I'll try and get the results for you this evening or tomorrow," Dr. Lynn said.

"Thank you, very much," Trish said.

"You're welcome. Have a good day," Dr. Lynn said.

"You too," Trish said.

"What did the doctor say or do?" John asked when he and Trish walked out of the office.

"She just took blood. They usually do a blood test when you come for a pregnancy test at the doctor's," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "Did she say when the test results would be in?" John asked.

"This evening or tomorrow," Trish said.

"I hope she's get them this evening so we can tell Emily," John said.

"Me too. I know Emily wants a brother or sister so badly," Trish said.

"I just want my own baby with you," John said.

"Awe. I want my own baby with you too," Trish said.

Later that evening, when Trish, John and Emily were eating dinner, Dr. Lynn called. Trish and John had told Emily that Trish went to the doctor's today to see if she was pregnant. Then they told her when they should be getting the results in for the blood test. Emily was anxious to know the whole the afternoon.

"Congratulations, Cena. You're a month pregnant," Dr. Lynn said.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much," Trish said.

"I'll be seeing you in another week for another appointment," Dr. Lynn said.

"Of course," Trish said.

"Great, see you then," Dr. Lynn said.

"Yes and thank you again," Trish said. She then hung up the phone.

Trish smiled at John and Emily.

"What did she say?" John asked.

"I'm a month pregnant," Trish said.

John smiled as Emily jumped out of her seat. Trish smiled as she walked over and picked up Emily. She hugged and kissed Emily's cheek.

"I won't be able to pick you up in four months," Trish said.

"That's what daddy's for," Emily said.

"Exactly," John said. He got up and then kissed Trish.

"Thank you for giving me a brother or sister so soon," Emily said.

"Well, he or she won't be born for eight more months," John said.

"That's right," Trish said.

"But at least we know he or she is on the way," Emily said.

"Good point," John said.

"Come on, let's finish dinner and then we'll call grandpa and grandma, Aunt Christie, and Aunt Melissa to tell them the news. Then we'll all call daddy's family tomorrow after school," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

Trish put Emily down. The three then sat back down and finished their dinner. They all talked about what the baby could be like if it were a boy or a girl.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 2

Trish and John's parents and siblings were happy that Trish was pregnant. Trish and John hadn't told any of their friends of the WWE superstars or divas. But Trish and John were both on the road again.

It was Friday evening. Trish and John had just both arrived at the arena for a Raw houseshow. Trish needed to talk to Eric Bischoff about taking time off to have the baby and she can't wrestle anymore.

"Hey Trish and John," Ashley said when she saw them.

"Hey," Trish and John said.

Ashley was talking with Shawn, Paul, and Stephanie.

"Oh my god, we have the best news," Trish said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Yeah, it's what Stephanie is, but Trish is now," John said.

"You're pregnant?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Yup," Trish said.

Stephanie and Ashley got really excited. They hugged Trish and John.

"Congratulations," Ashley said.

"Yeah, how far a long are you?" Stephanie said.

"A month," Trish said.

"So the baby was a conceived on the honeymoon, nice," Paul said.

Trish and Stephanie glared at him.

"Um…Congratulations, John and Trish," Paul said.

"Thank you," Trish and John said.

"Congratulations," Shawn said.

"Thanks, Shawn," Trish said. "I'll be right back I gotta go talk to Bischoff real quick."

"Meet us in the catering room," Ashley said.

"Okay," Trish said. Trish then walked away.

As Trish came to Eric Bischoff's office, he was walking out.

"Mr. Bischoff, I need to talk to you," Trish said.

"What is it this time?" Bischoff asked.

Since Eric Bischoff had a grudge against John, he had it with anyone who associated with John too. So he had a major one with Trish since she was John's wife now. Eric had been an asshole when Trish and John asked for a week off for their honeymoon. Vince McMahon said they could have the week off for their honeymoon and he yelled at Eric Bischoff.

"Well, Wednesday I found out I was a month pregnant. Now I need the eight months off to have the baby, plus some more to take care of the baby till I'm fine with leaving the baby," Trish said.

"I was told if any of you divas got pregnant, to give you the time off to have your baby and take care of your baby. But since you're the Women's Champion and the women's division has gotten better over the last whatever months, I'm not gonna just let you take that Women's Champion with you while you're on fraternity leave," Bischoff said.

"I'm not going onto fraternity leave for six more months. But I'll be here able to do appearances and shit, but not wrestle," Trish said.

"Well, you can't wrestle, so I guess I'll have to strip off the women's title since you defend it for awhile," Bischoff said.

Trish's jaw dropped. "Since I don't have the title on me, you'll have to get it from me later," Trish said.

"No, you bring me the Women's Championship now or I'll fire you!" Bischoff said.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Vince McMahon asked walking up to Trish and Bischoff.

"Good evening, Mr. McMahon," Bischoff said.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Eric, what is all this going on?" Vince asked.

"Well, Mr. McMahon, on Wednesday I found out I'm a month pregnant," Trish said.

Vince smiled. "Congratulations," Vince said.

"Thank you. I came to talk to Bischoff about taking time off to have the baby, since I can't wrestle for the next eight months. Plus I also needed time added on to take care of the baby. Bischoff here wasn't going to let me take the Women's Title with me and since I wouldn't be able to defend it he told me I was stripped of the title. And I don't have the title on me so I said I'd bring it by later. Bischoff then said to bring it by now or he'd fire me," Trish said.

Vince took all that in and looked at Eric. "Is this true?" Vince asked.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. We have plenty of other divas that want that title," Bischoff said.

"Yes, but none of them will be as great as champions as Trish is," Stephanie said as she walked up.

"Hi princess," Vince said kissing Stephanie's cheek. "Well, Bischoff, I've had enough of you. You wouldn't give Trish and Cena the week off to go on their honeymoon, so I had to give it to them. But now I'm giving eight months off from the ring, plus three to four months off to take care of her baby. And she isn't stripped of the Women's Championship. The other divas can live without a title shot as the divas on SmackDown don't even have a change at that. Bischoff, I also think I'll let my son, Shane, take over things for awhile," Vince said.

"What are you saying, Mr. McMahon?" Bischoff asked.

"I think he's saying you're suspended for a while," Stephanie said.

"Exactly," Vince said.

"But Mr. McMahon you can't do that," Bischoff said.

"I'm the owner of the WWE and the chairman of the board of directors. I can do what I damn well please," Vince said. "Stephanie, Trish." Vince then pointed in a direction for them to walk.

Trish and Stephanie then walked in that direction. Vince followed.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Trish said.

"No problem, just take care of yourself and that baby," Vince said.

"Can do. Thank you," Trish said.

"All right, I'll see you both later than. Stephanie, get off your feet for awhile," Vince said.

"Yes, dad," Stephanie said.

Vince was saying that because Stephanie was seven months pregnant. He walked away also. Trish and Stephanie walked to the catering room. When they got to it they told the guys and Ashley the story.

"What an asshole," John said.

"Yup, but my dad took care of it," Stephanie said.

"He could have taken care of Bischoff a long time ago," Trish said.

"Yeah, like two years ago or something," Paul said.

"I think Shane should have been GM when Stephanie was in 2002," Shawn said.

Everyone agreed.

By the end of the night the whole Raw roster knew Trish was pregnant and everyone congratulated her. Trish was surprised to see Torrie Wilson, Candice, and Victoria give their thoughts and prays to a healthy baby for Trish and John.

"We'll look forward to getting back in the ring with you," Torrie said.

Trish smiled. "Good because in 12 months, I'll be back and will kick your asses for continuing to lay it on my girl, Ashley," Trish said.

Trish and John got calls from their friends on the SmackDown rosters when they were in their hotel room after the Raw houseshow. Stacy and Christy were so happy for Trish. Randy and Dave were glad that John would be a proud father of two in eight months.

"Well, Trish, I'm glad you found a winner and you're having his baby," Matt said to Trish on the phone.

"Thank you. Remember when Emily was a baby?" Trish said.

"Yeah, she was a cutey. I bet if you have another girl she'll be just as beautiful as Emily was. But if you have a boy he'll be really cute," Matt said.

"That's because if it is a boy he'll have his daddy's good looks," Trish said.

"That's what's important. You want a cute baby. Most babies are ugly. But Emily was and I know this one will be too," Matt said.

"Same here, because either which way the baby will have some of my good looks," Trish said.

"I'll believe that. Give my best to John and I'll see you two sometime," Matt said.

"All right, and see ya," Trish said. She then hung up the phone.

"Well, everyone knows you're pregnant," John said.

"Yup," Trish said.

"The next eight months are going to be long aren't they?" John asked.

"Yeah, because the girls, my mom, sisters and Emily are all going to go crazy with the baby. I'm even going to go crazy as well. There's so much to be done," Trish said.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Getting everything you need for the baby, a crib, changing table, diapers, toys, stuffed animals, blankets, bottles, clothes, little baby shoes, and everything else," Trish said.

John's eyes widened. "Damn, that's a lot," John said.

"Plus we'll need to decide which room want to put baby in," Trish said.

"One closest to us," John said.

"I know, but we also want it to be one of the big bedrooms," Trish said.

"One thing we'll need to worry about is names and if it's a boy or a girl," John said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Trish said.

"What?" John asked.

Trish smiled as she laid down on the bed next to John. She had been sitting on it next to him. "You can find out the sex of the baby at or after the third month and I want to find out the sex of the baby," Trish said.

"Me too. I wanna know if I'll be getting my boy or another little girl like Emily," John said.

"But if we did have a girl, she'd be own little girl," Trish said.

"Emily's already my little girl, but then I'll have two. Remember Em's my own now since I adopted her," John said.

Trish smiled. "I know. And for the next eight months and plus years life is going to be hectic. The nine months I was pregnant with Emily were hectic and the past six years have been the same. I got twelve more years until my baby girl is an adult," Trish said.

"We'll enjoy the next six years we have with Emily. When she turns twelve she's gone. You would have lost her forever. A year later when she's 13, a teenager, we're gonna have a long seven years following that," John said.

"Oh gees, the teenage years. I was trouble to my parents," Trish said.

"I thought I was a bad ass kid," John said.

Trish laughed. "We're gonna have problems if Emily is like me when I was a teen and the same if have more daughters," Trish said.

John chuckled. "We're gonna have problems if we have any sons that turn out like me as a teenager," John said.

"Well, at least we'll both accept we have only daughters of our own and only sons of our own," Trish said.

"Yup, but I want at least one of each of our own," John said.

"Me too. You might have adopted Em and she's ours, but we mean by DNA," Trish said.

"Right," John said.

"Right," Trish said.

John and Trish got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 3

A month later, Trish was two months pregnant. It was the end of May now and Emily was out of school. She was out of school until the third Monday of August.

Trish, John, and Emily were all at the latest doctor's appointment. Dr. Lynn was also meeting Emily for the first time.

"Emily, this is Dr. Lynn. She's been and will be taking care of me and the baby through the pregnancy," Trish said.

"Hi," Emily said.

"Hi Emily. Are you excited to be an older sister?" Dr. Lynn said.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Well, I'm the youngest of my two sisters and brother, so I know that older siblings are important," Dr. Lynn said.

"Emily'll be a great older sister," John said.

"Yes, but can we get back to me?" Trish said.

"Yes, I'm very sorry. I thought today we could hear the heartbeat of the baby for the first time," Dr. Lynn said.

"Oh, I remember when I was pregnant with Emily. The first time I heard that little strong heartbeat, I knew I'd be happy with her," Trish said.

"Most mothers are," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish got up onto the table and laid down.

"All right, let's see what we've got here," Dr. Lynn said.

Dr. Lynn then heard a very strong heart beat.

"Everything sounds good here, but let's let you all listen," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish, John, and Emily then heard the heartbeat. It was very fast and very strong.

"That sounds like two heartbeats. Is one of them Trish's?" John said.

Dr. Lynn smiled.

"Actually, that's two heartbeats of two babies," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish and John's eyes widened. They looked at each other.

"Two babies?" John asked.

"Yes. That means twins," Dr. Lynn said.

"Twins," Emily said with excitement.

Trish smiled. "Twins," Trish said.

Emily smiled at her mom.

"Twins! Two babies! Oh, that's a bit much," John said.

"Well, you got seven months to get used to it, because your having twins in seven months," Dr. Lynn said.

John looked at Trish.

"Wipe that look off your face, John! I didn't make these babies alone," Trish said.

"That's right, you helped out, Mr. Cena," Dr. Lynn said.

"How are babies made?" Emily asked.

Trish and John looked at each other.

"We'll talk about that later," Trish said.

That evening, Trish and John called their families to tell that Trish was having twins.

"My brothers give their deepest sympathy for you if we have two boys," John said throwing the mobile phone on the coffee table. John then blobbed down on the sofa next to Trish.

Trish smiled. "I won't mind having two of you," Trish said.

"You better not," John said.

"Would I really have married if I didn't wanna put up with you or become the mother of your children?" Trish asked.

"No," John said.

"Well, there you go," Trish said.

"So did we explain how are babies made to Emily?" John asked.

"No. Is she to young to learn about the birds and the bees?" Trish said.

"Tell her where babies come from, but not everything to it," John said.

"Yeah, I know that much," Trish said.

"You wanna call friends now and tell them?" John asked.

Trish nodded her head no. "No, it's late. If I call Stacy or Christy, they won't shut up. If I call Ashley she'll…well nothing. But if I call Steph, I'll have to hear about this that when she was in her second month or whatever thing," Trish said.

John shook his head. "Well, next month we'll have a little Paul from Stephanie and Paul," John said.

"Yup. I'm happy for Stephanie and Paul. When I first got into the WWE, those two weren't even together. Paul was still with Joanie (Chyna)," Trish said.

"Yeah, but Steph and Paul are married now and they'll have their first baby, a baby boy," John said.

"I hope we have a boy and girl with our twins," Trish said.

"Me too," John said.

"But if we have two boys or two girls, it'll be great. Babies are great when they're in a playing mood," Trish said.

"Was Emily a good baby?" John asked.

"Yup. She was a little angel and still is my little angel," Trish said.

"You're my angel," John said kissing Trish's cheek.

Trish smiled. Trish couldn't wait to have the babies now.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 4

Trish smiled as she and John both looked at the ultra sound of the twins. Trish was four months pregnant now. Emily was at home with Randy and Stacy, because the two had come to visit and plus Trish was Stacy's maid of honor for her and Randy's wedding, so Stacy needed some of Trish' s help for the wedding.

"Everything looks good here, Trish. The babies' heartbeats are good and strong still. They look good too. Would you like to know the sexes of the babies?" Dr. Lynn said.

"We haven't really made a final decision on that," Trish said.

"Well, would you like to know?" Dr. Lynn asked.

John looked at Trish. Trish looked at John.

"I'd like to know," John said.

"Me too. So tell us Dr. Lynn, what are we having?" Trish said.

"You're going to have two boys," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish smiled as she looked over at John. John wore a huge bright smile.

"All right. Two boys," John said.

"Two little Johns," Trish said.

"Congratulations. I hope your daughter Emily wants brothers," Dr. Lynn said.

"Thank you. But Emily didn't care what she got. She just wanted to be a big sister," Trish said.

Dr. Lynn smiled.

"We're home," Trish yelled when she and John got home from the doctor's.

Emily came running out from the kitchen and to the front door where John and Trish stood.

"Hey there," Trish said.

"Hi mommy," Emily said hugging Trish.

"Hi. Were you good for Stacy and Randy?" Trish said.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Good girl," John said picking up Emily and giving her a hug and kiss.

"What did the doctor say?" Emily asked.

"We actually found out what the sexes of the babies are," John said. "But we want to tell Randy and Stacy too."

Emily nodded her head.

Trish and John then headed into the kitchen. John was still holding Emily.

When the three got into the kitchen, they saw Stacy makes cookies and Randy eating them.

"Oh, cookies," Trish said. She hurried over and grabbed one.

John laughed.

"Hey you two," Stacy said.

"Hi," Trish said taking a bit of her cookie.

"Sup?" John asked. He put Emily down.

"Just eating and making cookies," Randy said.

Stacy looked down at Emily. Emily shook her head.

"You're eating the cookies, Randy. Stacy and I are making them," Emily said.

"Well, they're very good. I'm the official taster. I haven't dropped dead yet so you're good to eat them," Randy said.

Trish wasn't paying attention. She was her second cookie. "They're very good," Trish said.

"Twins must be hungry," Randy said.

"They are," Trish said.

"Mommy and daddy found out the sexes of the babies," Emily said.

"Really?" Stacy asked looking at John and Trish.

Trish nodded her head.

"Yeah," John said.

"Whatcha having, Trish?" Randy asked.

"Two little Johns," Trish said eating the rest of her cookie and grabbing a third.

"Boys?" Stacy asked.

"Yup," John said.

Randy and Stacy smiled at each other.

"Congratulations," Stacy said.

"Thanks," Trish said as she took another bit of her third cookie.

Everyone chuckled.

"So I'm gonna be the older sister of twin brothers?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Two little brothers," John said. "Remember I got three."

"You'll be a great older sister, Em," Stacy said.

"That's right. You'll be the greatest older sister there is since me," Trish said.

"Like mother, like daughter," John said.

"Exactly," Trish said.

Stacy and Randy smiled at each other.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 5

The months passed onto November and it was around Thanksgiving. In fact, it was the Monday before it. Trish was almost eight months pregnant.

Trish was so excited. She, John, and Emily had finished the nursery for the twins last month. She and John had figured out the names of what they were going to name their boys. Trish's parents, sisters, John's dad, and John's brothers, Matt and Dan, were coming for Thanksgiving dinner. John's other brothers were invited, but they like, "Forget you." John said screw them, because Matt and Dan were his favorite brothers anyway. (A/N: This is just from what I think. All I know John might like his other two brothers, but whatever!) Trish and John planned on telling the names of the twins then.

It was Monday evening and Trish and Emily were getting ready to watch Raw. Emily had only one more day of school before a five day weekend for Thanksgiving. She was excited.

"Come and cuddle up with me, Em," Trish said. She was sitting on the sofa. Emily was sitting on the floor.

Emily got up off the floor and sat on the sofa next to her mommy. Trish wrapped her arms around Emily and put a blanket over them.

"It's pretty cold in here," Trish said.

"Tis the season to get cold," Emily said.

"That's right. Remember last winter?" Trish asked.

Emily nodded her head. "Yup. I remember getting sick in December. Then John took care of me while you slept," Emily said.

"That's right. You haven't missed any days of school this year. You've been very healthy since the beginning of 1st grade," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head. "I'll probably get sick now since you jinxed me," Emily said.

Trish smiled down at her daughter.

Raw begun then and Trish and Emily watched it. Trish always let Emily stay up to watch Raw all the way through. Emily always got up in the mornings to go to school.

When Raw ended Trish turned the TV off with the remote. Trish then looked down at Emily. Emily was so sound asleep. Trish smiled.

Trish remembered when she used to always watch Emily sleep. Trish especially did that from the time she was born till she was a year old. Trish then ran her hands over her almost eight months' pregnant belly. She couldn't wait until the twins were born. Trish was so glad that she and John had gotten together, that they married, he adopted Emily, and soon they'd have their own kids together.

The phone suddenly started to ring. Trish reached for the mobile phone, which was lying on the coffee table. As Trish reached for it she woke up Emily. Emily groaned.

"Sorry, sweetie. It's time for bed anyway," Trish said. Trish looked at the caller ID. "_John Cena_" it read. John was calling Trish from his cell. "Hi," Trish said when she finally answered.

"Hey. I didn't wake you did I?" John said.

"No, I was just watching Raw with Emily. She was the one who was asleep. I woke her up, but she needs to go to bed anyway," Trish said.

"Uh huh," John said.

Emily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her mother. Trish smiled at her.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a couple minutes and you can say good night to daddy then," Trish said to Emily.

"Okay," Emily said. Emily got off of the sofa and walked out of the living room and headed up-stairs to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"So how are you feeling?" John asked.

"Okay. Considering I'm almost eight months pregnant and with twins," Trish said.

John shook his head. He knew since Trish's six month of pregnancy she's been very moody, tired, and overwhelmed with things.

"I'm sorry I got you pregnant with twins," John said.

Trish laughed. "That's okay. It's not your fault for the twins. It is for just getting me pregnant," Trish said.

"Hey now! You wanted to start having kids right away," John said.

"That's because I'm not getting any younger. I'll be 31 this December," Trish said. (A/N: That's only her age for getting older in the story!)

"But you're having two kids at once. That should be something good, shouldn't it?" John said.

"Yeah. I know this is a big subject change, but when are you getting home tomorrow?" Trish said.

"Nine o'clock," John said. "And that's in the a.m."

"Yay," Trish said.

"Your mom been taking Emily to school?" John asked

"Yeah and speaking of her. I need to go take care of her," Trish said. She got up from the sofa and walked out of the living room and up-stairs to Emily's room.

"Yeah, how about after I say good night to her, you and I say our good-byes? That way you can go to bed yourself?" John asked.

"That sounds fantastic, because I'm really tired," Trish said. Trish then walked into Emily's room. Emily was still awake. "Here say good night to daddy," Trish said hanging Emily the phone.

Emily gladly took it. "Hi daddy," Emily said.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" John said.

"Good. I'm glad you're coming home tomorrow. Mommy needs someone other than a seven year old to take care of her," Emily said.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. I'll be home at nine a.m." John said.

"I think you should give me an early dismissal. We're gonna be doing anything that exciting," Emily said.

"I'll talk your mom about that when I get home," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"All right, well, time to say good night," John said.

"All right. Night, daddy. I love you," Emily said.

Trish smiled. She still loved hearing Emily call John daddy or dad and saying she loved him. Trish knew things were going to be even better when the twins were born.

"Good night, my little princess. I'll see you tomorrow and I love you too," John said.

"Here's mommy," Emily said. She handed Trish back the phone.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow," Trish said.

"Yes. Bye. Love you, my beautiful queen," John said.

"Awe. I love you too. Bye," Trish said.

"Bye," John said.

Trish then hung up the phone. Trish looked at Emily.

"Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" Trish asked.

Emily nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay, mommy could use the company. Come on, grab Felix," Trish said.

Felix was Emily's stuffed cat that was black with white paws. John had gotten it for Emily and Emily named it after from John's middle name Felix.

Emily grabbed her stuffed animal. Trish turned off the lights in Emily's room. The two then headed into the master bedroom. Emily ran and jumped into the king sized bed of Trish and John's. Trish smiled. Trish was already dressed for bed. Trish turned off the lights around the room and got into bed. Emily cuddled up with her.

"Night sweetie," Trish said kissing Emily's forehead.

"Night mommy. Night babies," Emily said.

Trish chuckled.

Trish and Emily then both fell asleep.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 6

Trish was glad the next day when John got home.

"I'm so glad you're home," Trish said.

"Me too. I missed you, Emily, and off course the babies," John said kissing Trish's stomach.

Trish smiled. "We're getting so close to them being born that I can't stand it anymore," Trish said.

"I know. Wouldn't it be a great Christmas if they were born on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?" John said.

"Yes, but the babies are due after those days. But sometimes babies are born early," Trish said.

"Emily would love it if they were born on Christmas," John said.

"That's here favorite holiday. Anything great that happens on Christmas or Christmas Eve she loves," Trish said.

"Every child that celebrates Christmas as a holiday calls it their favorite and that's because they get presents," John said.

"Yeah, well Emily loves anything where she gets presents or something new," Trish said.

"Kinda like her mother," John said.

"Watch it," Trish said.

"Come on, get off your feet," John said.

The two had been standing by the front door. John and Trish went into the living room and sat down.

"Emily go to school okay this morning?" John asked.

"Yes, I said you'd pick her up at 11 today," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "Okay," John said.

"What time are your brothers and dad getting in tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"In the afternoon," John said.

Trish nodded her head. She then laid her head down in John's lap. "I'm so exhausted. The only thing that sucks about being pregnant is your always tired and you can't do anything," Trish said.

"Well, I think Emily's been doing a good job of not leaving her toys everywhere," John said stroking Trish's head.

"That much is good. But she needs to clean up her room," Trish said.

"Oh. Has she just thrown everything into her room?" John said.

Trish nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, but she said she'll clean it up when she gets home," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "Sit up," John said.

Trish groaned as she sat up. "Why are making me sit up?" Trish asked.

"So we can both lie down on the sofa together," John said.

"If we both lie down, we're both going to fall asleep and then you won't pick Emily up on time," Trish said.

"I'm sure I will," John said.

Trish shook her head as she and John both laid down. John then pulled a blanket over them, because it cold and Trish was shivering.

"Warm enough?" John asked.

"Uh huh," Trish said in a light whisper as she closed her eyes.

"That's right, just go to sleep," John said kissing Trish's forehead.

Trish fell right to sleep. She always fell right to sleep when she was in John's arms or close to him. John went to sleep himself. He woke up at 10:25. John decided to go head and get Emily. He slowly pulled his arms out from Trish and climbed over the back of the sofa. Then he made sure Trish was warm enough. John put his shoes and jacket on, grabbed his keys and then headed out the door.

When the front office of Emily's school called her to the front office for early dismal, she was very happy. When Emily got up there and saw John, she gave him a great big hug.

"I missed you," Emily said.

"I missed you too," John said.

"You picked me up earlier than mom said you would," Emily said.

"Your mom and I feel asleep and I decided to let her get some more sleep while I came to get you," John said.

"Okay, but since you're here, can we please go home now?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I signed you out already. Come on," John said.

Emily took John's hand as the two headed out of the office.

A little while later, John and Emily got home. Trish was still asleep.

"Your mom told me you were going to clean your room when you got home. Why don't you go do that and we'll let her sleep for awhile longer," John whispered to Emily.

"Good idea. Mommy's been very tired a lot lately," Emily whispered.

John nodded his head.

Emily then ran up-stairs to her room. Her room wasn't too big of a mess. All she had to do was put her toys in the toy chest, closet, and stuff animals on the low self of her room.

John went into the kitchen. Trish hadn't cleaned up the dishes from her and Emily's breakfast that morning. So John cleaned those up and the rest of the kitchen.

Sometime later, Trish woke up. When Trish woke up she wondered where John was. She sat up and stretched her arms. Trish then got up and took a glance at the clock on the DVD player. It was 12:30. Trish headed up-stairs. If John had gotten Emily at eleven, then the two would most likely be up-stairs or in the kitchen. But since Trish didn't see them in the kitchen she went up-stairs.

Trish groaned as she climbed the stairs. Being pregnant with twins and going up and down stairs everyday was not fun. Trish walked to Emily's room. The door was wide open and a smile spread across Trish's face at the sight she saw. Trish saw Emily and John fast asleep on Emily's bed and a book lying on John's crest. Trish guessed John must have been reading to Emily and she had fallen asleep and then John did.

Trish walked into the room and sat down on the bed. The sudden blob woke John up. When he saw Trish he smiled.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Trish said. "Thank you for letting me sleep. It was nice."

"I bet it was. It was nice for me to sleep. I've been stressed out on the road when I'm not home with you," John said.

"Thanks for the concern," Trish said.

"I'm your husband, it's my job," John said.

"Shh," Trish said putting her finger to lips and pointing to Emily.

John and Trish carefully got off the bed and let Emily continue to sleep. The two then walked out of Emily's room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, because I feel all gross and maybe that'll also help be wake up more," Trish said.

"All right, you make me you to make some lunch?" John asked.

"Yeah, order some Chinese food. The boys and I are hungry," Trish said rubbing her belly with both hangs.

John smiled. "I think those boys are getting some of my eating habits," John said rubbing Trish's belly as well. "What do you want?"

Trish told John what she wanted and then headed into her and John's room to shower.

Thirty minutes later, Trish was out of the shower and dressed. A nice warm shower had done her well. She felt so fresh and so clean. As Trish walked out of her and John's room, Emily came out of hers.

"Good afternoon, princess," Trish said.

"Hi, mommy," Emily said. Emily walked up to Trish and hugged her waist.

Trish bent down and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"Did you have fun at school for the time you were there for?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Emily said.

"How about your nap?" Trish asked as she grabbed Emily's hand and the two walked down-stairs.

"I should be asking you that one," Emily said.

"My nap was very good. It was very nice. When I woke up and came looking for you and your dad, I found you two asleep in your room," Trish said.

"I was reading to daddy, but then he read a story to me," Emily said.

"You've been working on reading a lot lately," Trish said.

"I want to be able to read to the babies," Emily said.

"Did you know you can read to them while they're still not born yet?" Trish asked.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, your dad and I have been doing that every night. We even talk to them. I read and talked to you when I was pregnant with you," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head. "Maybe I should start talking to the twins and let them know who I am," Emily said.

"Yeah, you're gonna play a big part in their life other than your dad and me. You're gonna be their older sister and older sisters play a big part of their younger siblings lives. Especially, if you have a little sister. I was with Aunt Christie and Aunt Melissa," Trish said.

Emily smiled at her mom.

The two walked into the kitchen then.

"Hey you two," John said.

Trish glared at him. "You're eating my food, you butt munch," Trish said.

"No, I ordered some for me too," John said.

"Fine," Trish said. She walked over to make herself a plate of the food she wanted.

Emily gave a little chuckle. Trish became very greedy when other people ate her food when she was eating. John gave Emily a look. Emily smiled at him.

"I can't believe I'm some of this gross stuff that you like. Your sons have definitely picked up your eating habits," Trish said.

"Sorry," John said.

"It's not your fault. It's the traits that the twins have gotten," Trish said sitting down at the table with John. "Come and sit with us sweetie."

"Okay," Emily said. She went and sat down next to Trish.

"You want some of this, because I know you like it?" Trish said.

"No," Emily said. "You need it for the babies."

"Good point. I'm feeding for three," Trish said taking a bite of her food.

"What pregnancy is better, the one with me or this one with the twins?" Emily asked.

"Each pregnancy has its own thing going on for it. Like with this one, its twins and we get to see two babies develop. When I was pregnant with you, I enjoyed every moment of it. Including when I went through all that pain of labor and delivery," Trish said.

"You went through natural childbirth with her?" John asked.

"Yes. But I'm getting an epidural when I have the twins. Two babies at once, drugs thank you," Trish said.

"Drugs are bad!" Emily said.

"That good! Stick to that!" John said.

"Unless they're prescription drugs, like medicine from the doctor. An epidural is used to help the childbirth be less tense," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head.

"But we'll refer to prescription drugs as regular pills or medicine from the doctor," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Okay," Trish said. She looked at John. He smiled at her.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 8

Some hours later, it was the evening of Christmas Eve. It was six o'clock and Trish was still in labor. She had been in labor for fifteen hours. She was so exhausted. She was also ten centimeters dilated now.

"All right, you're ready for delivery, Trish," Dr. Lynn said.

"About time," Trish said.

"Well, you and your husband are about to get your Christmas present a day early," Dr. Lynn said.

"Apparently," John said.

"All right, let's get ready," Dr. Lynn said.

Dr. Lynn and a few nurses got everything ready. John called Trish's parents real fast to tell them.

"All right, ready when you are," Dr. Lynn said to John.

"Sorry," John said. "Your parents are on their way now."

Trish nodded her head.

"All right, when the next contraction comes push," Dr. Lynn said.

"Okay," Trish said.

John took her hand. The contractions hit hard when Trish didn't expect them.

"Here comes one," Trish said squeezing John's hand.

"Push," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish pushed.

"Push, push, push," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish pushed and squeezed John's hand as she did.

"All right, the head is out. Take a little break," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish stopped pushing as she took a deep breath.

"That's right, do your breathing, you're doing a great job, baby," John said stroking Trish's head.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"All right, push again," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish started pushing again. This was the long time of pushing. Trish squeezed John's hand tighter.

"Push, Trish. Push, push, push," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish pushed with all her might. Trish heard a sudden cry.

"All right, here's Cena twin #1," Dr. Lynn said.

The nurse took the baby and wrapped him up. Trish and John got a quick glimpse of him before the other twin was on his way. Trish squeezed John's hand.

"All right, half way there. Push," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish pushed and stopped when the head was out.

"Come on, here we go," John said when Trish started pushing again.

Trish pushed as hard as she could and squeezed John's hand tightly.

"You're breaking my hand, Trish," John said.

Trish let go of John's hand and stopped pushing.

"Don't stop now, Trish. You're almost there," Dr. Lynn said.

"I can't. I'm too tired," Trish said.

"Just one more big push," Dr. Lynn said.

"I can't," Trish said.

"Yes, you can. Just one more big, Trish," John said taking Trish's hand.

Trish looked at John. Tears started to form.

"Come on, just one more push. Just one more," John said.

Trish nodded her head. She squeezed John's hand as she started to push.

"Push, push, push," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish gave one last big push. Then she heard a cry.

"All right, relax," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish laid back and took a deep breathe.

"We'll get them cleaned up and then you can hold them," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish nodded her head. Trish smiled at John.

"You did wonderful, baby," John said kissing Trish's forehead.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Trish said.

"All right, here we are. Baby # 1," The nurse said as she handed Trish the first twin. The other nurse handed John the other twin.

Trish smiled as she held one of her new sons tightly in her arms. "I had forgotten how great it is to hold your own baby in your arms," Trish said smiling at John.

John smiled. "Yeah, I feel a bond with this little guy already," John said.

Trish smiled.

A couple minutes later, the twins were taken to the nursery and Trish was able to fall asleep. John waited for Trish's parents and Emily. John was watching the twins in the nursery when he heard Emily's voice.

"Daddy," Emily said.

"Hey princess," John said picking her up and kissing her.

"Where are my baby brothers," Emily asked.

"Right there," John said pointing to the twins in the window of the nursery. They were right in the front.

Emily smiled.

"Oh, they're so wonderful" Mrs. Stratigias said.

"That's thanks to your daughter," John said.

"Well, she brought them into the world. You helped make them though," Mr. Stratigias said.

"Like you said, Trish brought them into the world," John said.

A couple hours later, Trish was awake and had one of the twins in her arms. John had the other.

"All right, this is Joshua Charles Cena and he was the first born," Trish said.

"And this little guy is Jason Michael Cena," John said.

"Oh, what great names," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"I helped pick them out," Emily said.

"Well, your duty has just begun," Mr. Stratigias said picking up Emily.

Emily hugged her grandfather.

"So where are my sisters?" Trish asked.

"John gave us duty to wrap Emily's and your Christmas presents," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Well, this is all John's getting from me," Trish said pointing to Joshua and Jason.

"That works," John said.

"How are we going to do Christmas?" Emily asked.

Trish and John looked at each other.

"Daddy's gonna go home with you and then you are to only open the presents from Santa," Trish said.

"That'll work and I'll wait to open the presents from you and daddy when you come home," Emily said.

"Good girl," John said.

"Can I hold one of the babies?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but you have to sit down," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

Mr. Stratigias put Emily down. Emily went and sat down on a chair.

"All right, you can hold Jason," John said. "Your mom doesn't feel like giving up Josh. I think she's bonded with him more."

"I'll bond with Jason later. Josh is hungry," Trish said.

John shook his head as he handed Jason over to Emily.

"Okay," John said.

Emily knew just how to hold Jason. Stephanie had let Emily hold her and Paul's son Michael Vincent McMahon-Levesque when he was born. Emily handled Michael very carefully and was doing the same with Jason.

The adults smiled.

"The perfect older sister," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"She learned from the best," Trish said.

It was 9:30 when everyone left.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Mrs. Stratigias said kissing Trish good-bye.

"Bye," Trish said.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie," Mr. Stratigias said hugging Trish.

"Bye," Trish said.

Mr. and Mrs. Stratigias then left.

"All right, you go home and get ready for bed. Santa might have had to pass our house because you were here," Trish said.

"I know and he knows I have been waiting for the twins for so long," Emily said.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow," Trish said hugging and kissing Emily.

"I love you, mommy," Emily said.

"Love you too," Trish said.

Trish smiled at John.

"It's gonna be a lonely night without you," John said.

"You'll get over it. But you have to come back here early tomorrow," Trish said.

"I will. Right after Emily opens presents and we get cleaned up a bit," John said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Trish said.

"Love you," John said kissing Trish passionately.

The two kissed for a couple minutes.

"Love you too," Trish said after they pulled apart.

"Okay, come on, Emily," John said.

"Bye, mommy," Emily said.

"Bye, sweetie," Trish said.

"Love you, babe," John said.

"Love you too," Trish said.

John picked up Emily and the two headed out.

Dr. Lynn came in and checked on Trish and told her to get some rest.

Emily went to sleep at 10:15 very happy that she was finally an older sister and Christmas was the next day.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 7

Thanksgiving had been a wonderful and joyous event, but Trish's family wondered why they were celebrating Thanksgiving when they were Canadian. Trish's exact words were, "John's American and hey, us Canadians kinda look on Americans as being cool. Well, maybe 300 hundred years ago or something. But yeah."

John and Emily chuckled to themselves at that. Emily didn't care she had gotten the days off thanks to Trish saying they were going on vacation, when they weren't. But Emily was a smart kid. She knew how to read and write mostly.

But the names everyone had wanted to know. Trish and John had suddenly changed their minds about what to name the twins. But they'd let everyone know soon.

Well, the weeks went by into the month of the December. It was even the 23rd of December and Trish was definitely counting down the days until the babies were due. The twins were due the 26th, but Trish, John, and Emily were ready for if the babies came early.

It was late night, early morning of the 23rd/24th of December, 2006. (A/N: Just bare with me in the story please! Thank you!) Trish sat in a rocking chair in the nursery of the twins. Trish was ready. She knew it. She was ready to have the babies and take care of them for the next eighteen years. She went through the same phase as Emily. Of course, she had Emily and had been taking care of her for the last seven years.

Trish suddenly heard the door creak open. Trish turned her head and saw John walk in.

"What are you doing in here? It's nearly 1 a.m." John said.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind is too much on the twins right now," Trish said.

John shook his head as he sat down on a very small stool, which was supposed be a stepping stool for Emily if she wanted to get a better look at the twins once they were born.

"I know how you feel. It's hard to believe that in just two days they could be here. Later even maybe. And these kids are going to be my own, so it's hard to believe that," John said.

Trish smiled. "It is. I didn't think I'd have any more kids with the guys that I dated who were acting the way that they did when I told them about Emily. But I found him and now I'm his twin boys," Trish said.

John smiled. He grabbed Trish's left hand with his left hand and kissed her hand. Trish smiled at him.

"This ring is one of the things that symbolize my love for you. The others haven't been born yet," John said.

"Well, me carrying around the twins is one of mine. It's not fun. But I wouldn't give it up. Just the joy of knowing you'll have a baby is great. I look forward to having the twins and I know Emily does," Trish said.

"Emily is more excited about Christmas right now," John said.

"Yeah, but think about it when the twins are born and a few years down the road when they're able to talk and walk. They plus Emily will be waking us up at like 5, 6, or 7 in the morning to open presents. I enjoyed Christmas even after I wasn't old enough for toys anymore. I enjoyed looking forward to that new stereo or CDs, when I was teen," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "Our second Christmas together, first as married, and then next year three kids," John said.

"Yeah. I look forward to it," Trish said with a yawn.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," John said getting up.

"Okay," Trish said.

John helped Trish up out of the rocking chair. When John and Trish were walking out of the room, Trish felt a bit of a sharp pain.

"You okay?" John asked.

"No," Trish said grabbing her stomach.

"Are you going into labor?" John asked.

"I think so. If this is what it was like when I was in labor with Emily, then yeah," Trish said.

"Okay, just sit back down," John said. John took Trish back over to the rocking chair.

Every few minutes, Trish would get the pain again.

"Okay, you're in labor," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"All right, we need to get you to the hospital," John said.

"Yes, but we have to call Dr. Lynn, get Emily up, and call my parents," Trish said.

"Okay, come on," John said helping Trish up. The two then headed out of the room. "I'll get Emily up. You get dressed and call Dr. Lynn."

"Okay," Trish said.

John helped Trish to their room and then he headed into Emily's room to get her up. Trish got dressed and called Dr. Lynn.

"All right, I'm already here at the hospital. You just get here and I'll see you," Dr. Lynn said.

"Okay, thank you," Trish said.

"Emily, wake up, kid," John said.

Emily woke up. "What's going on?" Emily asked.

"It's the big event. Your mom's gone into labor," John said.

"I'm up" Emily said jumping out of bed.

"Good. Get dressed and meet us down-stairs," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

John headed out of the room and into his and Trish's to get dressed. Trish was getting off the phone with her parents as he came in.

"All right Emily's up and getting dressed," John said.

"Okay, my parents said they'd meet us there and they might take Emily home," Trish said.

"All right, let me get dressed," John said.

"Okay," Trish said.

A few minutes later, John helped Trish down-stairs. Emily waited by the front door.

"Okay, get your jacket on. It's mighty cold out," Trish said putting hers on.

Emily nodded her head.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and met up with Dr. Lynn.

"Okay, we'll take you, Trish," Dr. Lynn said.

"Okay," Trish said sitting down in a wheelchair.

"I'm going to go with your mom. Grandma and grandpa should be here soon," John said to Emily.

"Okay," Emily said.

"One of the nurses can keep an eye on her until her grandparents come," Dr. Lynn said.

"You sure?" Trish asked.

"Yes. Kaley," Dr. Lynn said.

"Yes?" A nurse asked.

"Will you watch their daughter, Emily, until her grandparents get here?" Dr. Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Kaley said.

"All right, you be good a girl. Tell grandma I'll be fine," Trish said hugging Emily.

"Okay," Emily said. Emily went over to the nurse.

Dr. Lynn, Trish, and John then headed off to a hospital room that was already set up for Trish.

Trish's parents showed up shortly and took Emily and then waited for an answer from the doctor.

"Okay, you are in labor. You're two centimeters dilated," Dr. Lynn said.

"And the journey begins," Trish said.

"Yup. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours," Dr. Lynn said.

Trish nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go see if your parents are here yet. Then I'm gonna call my family," John said.

"All right, hurry back," Trish said.

"I will," John said.

Trish sighed when she heard the door close to the room.

John walked to the waiting room and found Trish's parents and Emily waiting.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Stratigias asked when she saw John.

"Trish is in labor. She's two centimeters dilated," John said.

"All right, so we got a while before she could have the twins," Mr. Stratigias said.

"Yeah," John said.

"All right, we'll take Emily home and we'll see in a couple hours," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Okay, I'll give Trish your love for her," John said.

"Thank you," Mr. Stratigias said.

John picked up Emily. "Looks like your little brothers are on their way," John said.

"Yup, tell mommy I love her," Emily said.

"I will. Be good for grandma and grandpa," John said.

"I will," Emily said. She hugged John and gave him kiss on the cheek.

John then put Emily down. Trish's parents and Emily headed out as John pulled out his cell phone and called his family.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 9

The 26th Trish and the twins were released from the hospital and went home. Trish was so glad to be home. But she knew Emily wanted to open up the presents from her and John. Also Trish's parents and sisters were coming over to celebrate it, considering they all had planned on doing Christmas on Christmas day.

Trish and the twins had been released in the early afternoon. So Trish's family came over in the early evening. And now it was the early evening. Trish had told Emily she had to wait for her grandparents and aunts before she opened up her other Christmas present from her and John. Emily understood.

A few days passed onto the 29th. It was a Friday and John was supposed to be at a houseshow for Raw, but Vince had given John the time off after the due date of the twins, because he knew John would want to be with Trish every second of it. Trish and John hadn't even called anyone of the WWE telling them had Trish had the twins on Christmas Eve. All of Trish and John's friends started to worry. The WWE even happened to be in Canada for this week, but they wouldn't be in Toronto until Monday for Raw.

John was taking care of the twins, while Trish slept. Three day old newborn twins were getting the just of her time. So Trish took the time to sleep whenever she could. Emily was over at her friend, Katie's house. That made the house quiet so Trish could sleep and the twins stay a bit quiet.

All though, the sudden ring of the phone sent Josh crying who had been sound asleep, while John tried to get Jason to sleep.

"God damn it," John cursed as he carried Jason to get the phone. But Trish answered the phone.

"Hello," Trish said with a groggy voice.

"Trish?" A female voice asked.

"Ashley?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, hi," Ashley said.

"Hi. What's going on?" Trish said.

"Well, I'm just calling to ask about you. All your girls have been worried about you. The twins were due three days ago and we haven't heard from you. No one has. Not even the guys from John or you two calling Vince or any of the McMahons," Ashley said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just been a very tiring three days. I had the twins on Christmas Eve in the evening," Trish said.

"Oh my god, that's great. How are they?" Ashley said.

"They're wonderful. John is taking care of them right now. We named them Joshua Charles and Jason Michael Cena," Trish said.

"Awe. Who do they look like?" Ashley said.

"John. They have John's blue eyes, but they're still kinda bald from being born, so we don't know what hair color they have," Trish said.

Ashley laughed. "Well, they're bound to have dark hair. You're a natural brunette, aren't you? Plus John has brown hair," Ashley said.

"Yeah, so they'll have dark hair," Trish said.

"Okay, well, be prepared to expect more phone calls from people. All the girls will be calling to ask about Josh and Jason know," Ashley said.

"That's fine. I'll look forward to those calls. Maybe some of you could even stop by to see them on Monday, since you are in Toronto for Raw," Trish said.

"I'll stop by. Most likely Stephanie will. But you'll definitely see Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave. SmackDown in Toronto too," Ashley said.

"Well, I'll try and keep the house clean," Trish said. "Emily has been a big help with cleaning and everything the last three days. John and I told her to go and have some fun with her friends. She's at her best friend's house."

"It's always best for that. Let her be a kid," Ashley said.

"Big sisters can still be kids," Trish said.

"Yeah, but I'll let you go. I'll see you or talk to you later," Ashley said.

"Okay, bye," Trish said.

"Bye," Ashley said.

Trish hung up the phone. She then stood up and stretched. She then headed into the nursery where John had both Josh and Jason to sleep.

"Hey," Trish said as she walked in.

"Hi," John whispered.

Trish smiled as she walked up to John and kissed him. She then looked at her sleeping sons.

"Who was that?" John whispered as he kissed Trish's cheek.

"Ashley," Trish whispered. "She says everyone is so worried about me. I told her I had the twins and everything. She also said that I'd probably be getting phone calls from others."

John nodded his head.

"Come on," Trish said as she pulled John out of the room.

John gladly followed. After they were out of the room, Trish quietly closed the door behind her.

"So are we gonna be getting calls from Steph, Stace and Christy?" John asked.

"Yeah. But some of them might stop by on Monday," Trish said.

"Cool," John said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll start dinner," Trish said.

"You shower and I'll make dinner," John said.

"Is Katie's mom bringing Emily home?" Trish asked.

"Actually, Emily called my cell while you were on the phone with Ashley and asked to stay the night at Katie's," John said.

"What did you say?" Trish asked.

"I said yes. I think Emily could use a night at her friend's house," John said.

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, they can play Barbie dolls and every other little thing seven year olds play," Trish said.

"Didn't Emily not start staying the night at friend's houses until a month ago?" John asked.

"Yes. Her friend Jessica's birthday slumber party. Remember, it was Emily's first night away from me without staying with her grandparents, aunts or anyone of the WWE," Trish said.

"Oh yeah. But Emily's on her way home to get her stuff," John said.

"Okay, I'll wait to take my shower, so I can stay good bye to my princess," Trish said.

"How's my princess?" John asked kissing Trish.

"Good. I feel better after sleeping for like five hours," Trish said.

"Yeah, from one to six it," John said.

Emily showed up a few minutes later. She came into the house with her friend Katie and Katie's mom, Sharon.

"Emily, why did you bring in Katie's mom? I'm a mess," Trish said.

"Oh, Trish, I know how you feel. I have three kids too; expect they aren't a seven year old and newborn twins. They're a seven year old, a two year and a four year old," Sharon said.

Trish smiled. "Those terrible two's?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Sharon said.

Emily and Katie went to Emily's room to get Emily's stuff while their moms talked.

"Please come and sit down in the living room while you wait," Trish said showing the way into the living room.

"Thank you," Sharon said following Trish.

The two sat down on the sofa.

"So how are you feeling?" Sharon asked.

"Good. I was able to take a five hour nap," Trish said.

"Yes, get those in when you can," Sharon said.

"Yeah, I won't be going back to work for another four months, so I don't have to worry about training or anything right now," Trish said.

"That's good. My husband is actually going to take Katie to Raw Monday," Sharon said.

Trish smiled. "Does your husband enjoy our daughters being friends, because he can get some of the low down of storylines from Emily?" Trish asked.

"Yes and no. I'm amazed how you keep up with your career and raising Emily," Sharon said.

"Well, I had Emily at a young age and my parents, sisters, and the McMahon family helped me out with everything. My parents took care of Emily when I was out on the road and I was able to get time off from the road if I needed it. I took Emily out on the road with me when she was a toddler, but when she was four almost five I put her in preschool," Trish said.

"Well, it's always nice to have family that will help you out in your time of need," Sharon said.

Trish nodded her head.

Emily had packed her stuff of pajamas, slippers, her tooth brush, hair brush, and clothes for the next day, and some toys. When she and Katie came out of her room, Katie said she wanted to see the twins.

"I think they're asleep," Emily said.

"Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow or something," Katie said.

The two little girls then headed back down-stairs and into the living room.

"Okay, she's ready, mom," Katie said.

"All right, just let Emily say good-bye to her parents, then we'll head home," Sharon said.

Emily smiled at Trish.

"You're dad's in the kitchen," Trish said.

"Daddy's cooking?" Emily asked.

Trish nodded her head. Emily then headed into the kitchen to say good-bye to John.

"Be good for," John said hugging Emily.

"I will. Take care of mommy and the twins," Emily said.

"I'll do that," John said. He kissed Emily's cheek then let her go say good-bye Trish.

When Emily came back into the living room, she gave Trish a big hug.

"You be on your best behavior," Trish said.

"I will," Emily said.

"Call me in the morning or if you need me," Trish said.

"I will," Emily said.

"Okay," Trish said. She gave Emily a hug and then kissed her.

"Bye mommy," Emily said.

Emily, Katie, and Sharon then left.

"I'm getting in the shower," Trish said walking out of the living room and up the stairs. But John stopped her.

"You do know we can have some what of a nice evening," John said.

Trish smiled. "Not for six weeks can you get laid," Trish said grabbing onto John's nose.

"Hey," John said.

Trish laughed.

"Dinner will be ready when you get out," John said.

"Okay. But you're also on baby duty until I get out," Trish said.

"I know," John said.

Trish laughed as she went up the stairs.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 10

It came to Monday, which was January 1st and Trish and John had been getting so many phone calls since Ashley had called. Instead of having all their Raw friends coming to their house, they decided to take the twins and Emily to see everyone.

"This is gonna be your first time out of the house since you came home from the hospital," Trish said to Josh as she got him ready.

John came into the room.

"I see Jason's all ready," John said.

"Yeah, I just need to get Josh's jacket on then we can leave if Emily's ready," Trish said.

"She is. She's got the twin's stuff ready," John said as he picked Jason up.

Trish finished getting Josh ready. "Okay, let's put on your little hat," Trish said.

"They warm enough?" John asked.

"Yes, I made sure of that," Trish said.

John nodded his head. He and Trish then headed down-stairs. Emily was waiting.

"Okay, we got everything?" Trish asked.

"Yes, I got baby bottles, diapers, wipes, rattles, binkies, and whatever else," Emily said.

"And we got the car seats that turn into carriers, so we're all set," John said.

"All right," Trish said.

They all then headed out into the cold Toronto January air. Trish held Josh close to keep him warm. John and Trish got the twins situated in the car and then they headed off.

When they arrived at the arena and got inside, Shawn Michaels was the first to come up.

"So this is Josh and Jason," Shawn said.

"Yup," Trish said.

"Well, they're just two cuties. Reminds me of when Rebecca had our kids," Shawn said.

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" John asked.

"It is. But you're the proud father. Watch out for them, they could be heart breakers if they look like you," Shawn said.

"They do look like John," Trish said.

"There ya go," Shawn said.

John and Trish chuckled as they walked away. They found Stephanie, Paul, and Ashley. Stephanie was holding her and Paul's six month old son, Michael.

"Hey you three," Trish said.

"Hey," They said surprised to see Trish, John, and Emily. They then saw the twins.

Stephanie and Ashley looked at each other.

"Did you guys come to just to show everyone the twins?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Let's see them," Stephanie said.

Stephanie, Paul, and Ashley got a look at the twins.

"Oh, they're so adorable," Ashley said.

"Josh and Jason, right?" Paul asked.

"Yup," John said.

"Enjoy them at this age," Stephanie said.

"I know. They don't stay this way forever. If only they could though," Trish said.

"Hey," Emily said.

Everyone laughed a little.

"Sweetie, you know I love you. But most of the time I wish you were still at the age where you needed me all the time," Trish said.

"Well, they can't stay a baby or a kid forever. They gotta grow up," Paul said.

"Yes and these little guys could make a difference in the future," Stephanie said.

Trish and John nodded their heads.

"May I hold one of them, please?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," Trish said. "But let's go sit somewhere."

"Catering room is just down the hall," Paul said.

"Okay, let's go there," Trish said.

The group then all walked to the catering room. When they got to it, they all sat down. John and Trish put the carriers of the twins on the table.

"Which one do you want to hold, Ash?" Trish asked.

"I don't care. Just let me hold one, please," Ashley said.

John and Trish looked at each other. They weren't so sure if this was a good idea now. Trish picked up Josh and handed him over to Ashley. Ashley took him.

"Oh, he is so cute. I can see he looks like John," Ashley said.

"They're identical twins?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, they both look like John," Trish said.

"How's your little guy doing?" John asked Stephanie.

"He's good. Michael has been a very good baby lately," Stephanie said.

"Do you ever put him down?" Emily asked.

"No," Paul said. "She always seems to be holding him when he wakes up and everything."

"Newborns you have to hold all the time," John said.

"Yes, but even when they're an independent seven year old you still want to hold them tight," Trish said looking at Emily.

Emily smiled at her mom.

Trish and John remained in the catering room. Everyone fell in love with the twins when they saw them. John and Trish were waiting to see Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave. SmackDown was in Toronto too, but not until the next night. John's cell phone suddenly rang.

"It's Randy. How much you bet, he, Stace, Christy, and Dave are at the house and wanting to see the twins?" John said.

"None," Trish said.

John chuckled as he answered his phone. "What's up, Randy?" John asked.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Randy asked.

"We're at the arena for Raw. Trish wanted everyone to see the twins," John said.

"Well, you could have told us," Randy said.

"Hey, you're the ones there. You come here," John said.

"All right, we'll be there soon. But I betcha Stacy and Christy are gonna start bitching," Randy said.

"Hey, that's you and Dave's problem," John said,

"Yeah," Randy said. He then hung up his phone.

John looked at Trish. "Our wonderful SmackDown friends are on their way here," John said.

"Okay," Trish said.

"I think we should meet them outside and tell them that we're going back home and they can follow us," John said.

"Do you really want to piss off Randy and Dave? Those two aren't afraid to kick your ass," Trish said.

"No, but it would be funny," John said.

"Well, I kinda don't see any point in staying here anyway. Everyone's seen the twins pretty much," Trish said.

"Yes, but we lost Emily," John said.

"She's off with Ashley. They'll be back," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

A couple minutes later, Randy, Stacy, Dave, and Christy showed up.

"All right, where are these babies?" Stacy asked as she and Christy ran into the room.

Trish smiled. "Right here," Trish said standing up and showing the twins.

Stacy and Christy hugged Trish for a microsecond and then looked at the twins.

"Oh, they're so cute," Stacy said.

Randy and Dave came into the room then.

"We stop to talk to Shawn for a second and the girls take off," Randy said.

"They wanted to see the twins," John said.

"Right," Dave said.

Stacy and Christy had each picked up a twin and were holding them.

"Aren't they cute?" Stacy asked walking up to Randy with Jason.

"Yes, but first we marry. Then we have kids," Randy said.

Stacy sighed. "Come on, take a look at this baby," Stacy said. She handed Jason over to Randy. Randy took him and regretted it.

"Oh, gees. This kid is cute," Randy said.

"So is his twin brother," Dave said holding Josh.

John and Trish smiled at each other. Stacy and Christy smiled at each other.

"How can these little guys look like you, John?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, they're cute and you're not," Dave said.

John glared at them.

"Hey, my husband is cute," Trish said. "And so are our boys."

"Exactly," John said.

Randy and Dave exchanged looks. The two put the twins back in their carriers.

"Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave," Emily said running into the room.

"Hey," Stacy and Christy said.

Emily ran up to them and hugged Stacy first. Then she hugged Christy. Emily then went up to Randy and Dave. Randy picked up Emily to hug her.

"You're getting big, Em," Randy said.

"I'm a growing girl what do you except?" Emily said.

Rand chuckled as he put Emily down. Dave also picked up Emily to hug her.

"Emily's not that heavy," Dave said.

"I think you're stronger than Randy and my dad," Emily whispered.

"He is," Christy said.

"What she said," Dave said. He then put Emily down.

"So we've seen the twins," Randy said.

"Your point," Stacy said.

"Well, since everyone has pretty much seen the twins, we're going to take them and Emily home," Trish said.

"Yeah, so if guys can come over if you like or what," John said.

Randy and Dave looked at Stacy and Christy.

"No, you guys go home and get the kids to bed," Stacy said.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow or something," Christy said.

"All right," Trish said. "We'll see ya."

Everyone said their good-byes and then Trish, John, Emily, and the twins went home.

When they got home, Emily got ready for bed, because she had to go back to school the next day. It was the end of her Winter break. Trish put the twins to bed.

After Emily had taken a shower, and stuff she headed off to bed herself. That left John and Trish up alone.

"It's nice to get these quiet evenings," John said.

"Shh, you'll jinx it," Trish said cuddling up to John. They were in the living room on the sofa.

"Right," John said.

"In five weeks, I promise we'll really take advantage of the quiet," Trish said.

"Sounds good. But I don't mind just cuddling up with you," John said.

"Yeah, I'm taking advantage of that, because one of those babies is gonna start to cry any minute," Trish said.

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"Mother's initiation," Trish said.

"Okay, but whatever it is, you can take care of it," John said.

"Aren't you nice? I carried them around for nine months and have been doing all the work of taking care of them," Trish said.

"No, you're the one that always gets up in the middle of the night when they cry. But when you're tired the next day and just want to sleep. I take care of them," John said.

"True, but it'll be your turn to take care of them," Trish said.

John was about to argue, but one of the babies started crying. Trish jumped right up to go take care of them.

"Mother's initiation to jump right up as well," Trish said walking out of the living room.

John chuckled.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 11

Five years later…

It was summer time and Emily was 12 years old. The twins were five. It was actually close to the end of the summer. Josh and Jason would be starting kindergarten when Emily went back to school for 7th grade.

The first five years of the twins' life was great. Emily loved having little brothers. They were great. Everyday when she'd come home from school, there they would be waiting for her.

Trish and John couldn't have been happier either. Their life together was perfect. They had three perfect kids and their careers in the WWE were good too. But the most important thing was that the two loved each other a lot. A couple with Emily's friends over the last couple years, Emily saw her friends' parents get divorced. Emily's two best friends, Liz and Kelsey have divorced parents. Emily would be scared everytime she heard John and Trish fight. But John and Trish were fighting over the stupidest things.

Emily had even told John and Trish that when she heard them fighting, she was scared about them continuing to fight a lot. John and Trish explained the reason why they had been fighting. Emily understood and she was okay after she knew the reasons.

On the last Thursday night of the summer, Emily and her friends wanted to have a slumber party. Emily loved to have her friends stay over and her friends loved being over at her house. Emily's friends would love to stay over, because they loved Josh and Jason. They thought they were the cutest things ever. Emily went to Trish and asked if she could have a slumber party. Trish said yes, but ask her dad. Emily then went to John asked him, he said yes too. Emily got all excited.

Emily invited her friends, Liz, Kelsey, Kaley, Melissa, and Allison. Emily has been friends with them since fourth grade and they all have been best friends. They had their own little click at their school.

When Emily had started middle school last year, everyone, and everyone that watched wrestling at her middle school wanted to be her friend. Emily was like, "no". She was like that, because some of them only wanted to meet the superstars and divas. But Emily became friends with those who dreamed of meeting the superstars, divas, and McMahons and thought it would be cool to, but never really got the change to. But Emily kept to her little group of sixth grade friends.

"Mom, this is the last slumber party we're having over the summer. I should be able to get whatever I want to eat and whatever movies I want to rent," Emily said.

Trish shook her head. Her daughter was so demanding and Emily was getting into her teenage years. Trish would be seeing a lot more of this, and a lot of other times too.

"Okay, but nothing rated R," Trish said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I know that mom," Emily said. "It's not like I don't watch rated R movies with Melissa and her older brother," Emily thought.

It was Thursday morning at 9 o'clock and Emily was currently making out a list of food and other stuff that she'd need at the grocery store. Emily and her friends ate a lot when they had slumber parties. Emily was also making a list of movies that she and her friends love and would like to see.

"Where you girls gonna sleep?" John asked as he came into the kitchen.

"In the living room. My room's not big enough for all of us anymore," Emily said.

"Well, try not to be so loud," Trish said.

"Me loud?" Emily said with a smile.

Trish and John smiled at each other.

"Okay, so I'm gonna take Emily to the grocery store and video store, right?" John asked.

"Yeah, unless you wanna stay here and clean," Trish said. She gave John a smile.

"No, I'll take Emily," John said.

"If we take Josh and Jason with us dad, mom can get more cleaning done easier," Emily said.

Trish nodded her head. "She's right," Trish said.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't take forever in the grocery store," John said.

Emily nodded her head. "I have a list of what I want. At the video store, it won't be as bad, because if you get Josh and Jason a movie for them, they'll be happy," Emily said.

"Exactly how many movies are you getting?" John asked.

"Three. Allison is bringing a few herself," Emily said.

"All right, I thought you were going to get like ten," John said.

"That's how many are on the list. But Allison is bringing the other seven," Emily said.

John and Trish looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, tonight was going to be a long night.

"Okay, I'm done with the list of groceries and stuff. I'm gonna go get ready to go," Emily said. She got up from the chair she had been sitting at. She grabbed the lists she had been making and headed out of the kitchen and up-stairs to her room.

John gave Trish a look. Trish smiled.

"I'm gonna go get Josh and Jason ready," John said.

"Have fun," Trish said.

"Well," John said walking over to Trish. "We can sort of have a quiet evening ourselves." John then wrapped his arms around Trish's waist.

Trish smiled and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "The quiet evening will be nice. I just hope we won't hear I bunch of giggling girls. But then again, they'll only come up-stairs to get something out of Emily's room or something," Trish said.

"We'll tell Emily not to be giggling when they come up-stairs," John said.

Trish nodded her head. "Get a nice romantic video for us to watch tonight," Trish said.

"You got it," John said. He gave Trish a quick kiss and then headed out of the kitchen.

When John up-stairs to the twins' room, Josh and Jason were already getting ready.

"Hey you two," John said.

"Hi dad," Josh said.

"Did Emily tell you we're going out?" John asked.

"Yes," Jason said.

"All right, well finish getting ready," John said.

Josh and Jason had been working on trying to tie their own shoes for about a week. They were both still working at it. John walked out of the room to go get his shoes on and find a cap. Trish had put all his baseball caps and other hats away to annoy him.

John found his hats and then got his shoes on.

"Mommy!" Josh suddenly yelled.

Trish was still in the kitchen. She hurried from the kitchen and to the twins' room.

"Mommy!" Josh yelled again.

"I'm coming," Trish said.

When Josh yelled he yelled his very excited voice. Trish got to the twins' room.

"What is it?" Trish asked as she walked into the room.

"I tied my shoes. See," Josh said.

Trish looked at Josh's sneakers. He had tied his shoes and did a very good job.

"Very good. That's very good," Trish said.

"I'm having trouble with mine," Jason said.

"Oh, do you want me to show you one more time how to tie them?" Trish asked.

"No. I know how to do it. I just can't get it done myself," Jason said.

Trish nodded her head. "You'll get it. We all learn to do things at different times," Trish said.

Jason nodded his head.

"Here let me tie them for you real quick. I'm sure daddy would like to leave," Trish said.

"Okay," Jason said.

Trish then tied up Jason's shoes very quickly.

"That was fast, mom," Jason said.

"Yes, well, I've been tying shoes for a very long time," Trish said.

"Soon I'll be able to do it like that," Josh said.

"After a couple more times, yes," Trish said.

"All right, you boys ready?" John asked walking into the room.

"Daddy, I tied my shoes," Josh said.

"Really? Was that all that yelling was about?" John asked.

"Yes," Josh said.

"I haven't yet," Jason said.

"Oh, you'll get the hang over it soon," John said. John gave Jason a pat on the head. John then looked at Trish.

"I see you found your hats," Trish said with a smile.

"Yes," John said. He gave Trish a look.

"I told you they'd be there if you look more," Trish said.

"Don't hide my stuff and we wouldn't have this problem," John said.

"Too bad. You hide my stuff all the time," Trish said.

"That's what marriage is all about. We're supposed to annoy each other and not just love each other and do whatever the other person wants," John said.

"True," Trish said.

John kissed Trish's nose.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Emily said.

Josh and Jason hurried out of the room.

"Emily," Josh said.

"What?" Emily said when Josh and Jason got to her in the hallway.

"I tied my shoes," Josh said.

"Good job," Emily said. "What about you, Jason?"

"I didn't," Jason said.

"Awe, you just keep at it," Emily said.

Trish and John walked out of the twins' room and into the hall. They both took one look at Emily and realized she was growing up. Emily had put on a little make-up and straightened her hair. Her long brunette hair hung past her shoulders. She looked very beautiful, just like Trish. Trish was a natural brunette and Emily had inherited that when she had been born. Emily's friends asked Emily about how she has brunette hair and Trish is a blonde. Emily told them Trish was a natural brunette.

Trish looked at her daughter. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was 12 almost 13 and she'd be starting 7th grade on Monday. Trish was dreading those teenage years, but at least she still had her little boys who were just starting school.

"Hey mom, great make-up job huh?" Emily asked.

"Yes, very good. You used the tricks I showed you. You don't need a lot of make-up. You're natural beautiful," Trish said.

"Just like your mother," John said.

Trish and Emily both smiled. John told Trish she was beautiful everyday and when Emily heard that she remembered when the two had first gotten together. The past six, five or however long John and Trish have been together were great for all three.

"All right, if you kids are ready, we can go," John said.

"Yes," Josh and Jason said.

"Yup," Emily said.

"All right, then we'll go," John said.

"Come on, boys, let's go get in the car," Emily said.

"Okay," Josh and Jason said.

"You two be good for your dad and Emily. Stay with them unless told other wise by your dad or Emily," Trish said.

"Yes mom," Josh and Jason said.

Trish gave Josh and Jason kisses on the cheeks and then the two headed away with Emily.

"We'll be back in like two hours, I'd say," John said to Trish.

"That long," Trish said.

"That's the estimated time," John said.

"All right," Trish said. She gave John a kiss.

"Love you," John said.

"Love you too," Trish said. "If you don't wanna bring home any children, leave Emily."

John chuckled. "No, I'll bring all of them home," John said.

"Suit yourself," Trish said.

John chuckled.

While John took Emily took the grocery store and video store with Josh and Jason, Trish was cleaning up the house. She worked so much better when no one was around.

The trip to grocery store was a long one. While Emily took forever down each aisle seeing what she needed on her list, John had to keep an eye on Josh and Jason and tell no when they asked for something. They asked for candy and cookies mainly. Emily said she and her friends were gonna make some cookies and that they'd give some to them and she'd share the candy she got too. John didn't care as long as he didn't have to buy the twins there own candy and cookies. Emily asked what kind of candy the twins wanted and what they wanted Emily knew her friends liked at well.

The trip at the grocery store was like a half an hour or forty-five minute trip. John couldn't believe how long it took. But he knew Josh and Jason would settle down when they were finding what movie they wanted at the video store.

"All right, will you kids be all right alone in the kids' movie section?" John asked Josh and Jason.

"Yes," Josh and Jason said.

"I'll be right over near where they are," Emily said.

"All right, you two just stay together and watch out for your sister and me," John said.

"Okay," Jason said.

"Okay, go head off," John said.

"Come on," Emily said. Josh and Jason followed Emily over to the kids section.

John then went over and tried to find a movie for him and Trish.

As Emily was looking for the movies she wanted, she found the two in the same section, but had to go to a different one.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm gonna be over there," Emily said to Josh and Jason and pointed to where they could find her.

The two nodded their heads and continued to look for movies.

Emily walked over to another section. When Emily was searching, someone called her name. Emily turned to see Michael Griffin, a friend from school and a crush as well.

"Hey Mike," Emily said.

"Hey, how are you?" Mike said.

"Good. Just here with my dad and brothers. I'm getting movies for a slumber party with Liz, Kelsey, Kaley, Melissa, and Allison," Emily said.

"Cool. Last slumber party of the summer or for the summer?" Mike asked.

"Yup," Emily said. She smiled. She had had a crush on Mike since the beginning of 6th grade.

"So did you have a good summer?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I had the best. I went on the road with my mom and dad for a little bit. Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler-Orton had their third child in July," Emily said.

"Oh how cool. What did they have?" Mike said.

"They had a girl. Their first born was a boy, Chris, who is three now. Their second boy is Kayla who is one now. The girl they had is named Jackie. Jackie looks like Stacy. Chris and Kayla look like Randy," Emily said.

"Cool. I think its cool your mom and dad are Trish Stratus and John Cena. You've been around the whole wrestling business since you were born. I still remember the story you told me how your mom and dad got together and that John Cena adopted you," Mike said.

"I love it. I love him. I haven't called my dad by his first name since the day he and my mom got married," Emily said.

Mike nodded his head. Emily smiled. Mike seemed awfully shy around her. He always did.

"Emily," Josh and Jason said.

Emily turned to the sounds of her little brothers' voices. "Hey, you two find your movies?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Josh and Jason said.

"Okay," Emily said.

Josh and Jason noticed Mike. "Who's he?" Jason asked.

"Oh, this is Mike. He's a friend from school," Emily said. "Mike these are my little brothers Josh and Jason."

"Hi," Mike said.

"Hi," Josh and Jason said.

"Well, since they found their movies and I found mine. I guess we better go find our dad," Emily said.

"Okay," Mike said.

"All right, I'll probably see you at school on Monday," Emily said.

"For sure. Jonathan will be coming around to find Liz," Mike said.

"Okay, so see ya Monday," Emily said.

"Bye," Mike said.

Emily smiled as she walked away. Josh and Jason walked next to her. The three found John.

"Okay, you kids ready to go home?" John asked.

"Yes," Josh and Jason said.

"Yeah. Gotta get home and get ready for tonight," Emily said.

"All right, let's get home then," John said. He took the movies from Emily and the twins. Then they all headed up to the front to check out.

When they got home, Emily and Trish unloaded the groceries and Emily told Trish about seeing Mike.

"Oh, my baby girl is growing up. She has a crush and he acted shy around her," Trish said.

"Shut up, mom! Yes, I am growing up, but you don't have to make a big deal out of it," Emily said.

"Well, you're my only daughter and you are growing up so fast," Trish said.

"I might be growing up fast and everything, mom, but I'll always need you," Emily said.

Trish smiled. "Thank you," Trish said.

Emily then hugged her mother. Emily was glad her mom was able to have all her dreams come true even when she was just starting out in the WWE and Emily had been a baby.

Trish hugged Emily tightly. Trish didn't want to let go. She wanted Emily to stay the way she was right now forever.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 12

Later than evening at 6 o'clock, all of Emily's friends arrived. Emily was so excited for them all to be there.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're all here," Emily said.

"Very much, like wise," Kaley said.

"This is going to best the slumber party we've had all summer," Allison said.

"This is the last slumber party, of course it is," Melissa said.

"Yeah, come on, put your stuff in my room for now," Emily said.

All of Emily's friends followed up-stairs to her room. Their stuff would only be in her room for like two hours or so. The four headed back down-stairs. Emily's friends of Liz and Kelsey still weren't there. They should be there soon though.

"Let's start making pizza," Emily said.

"Oh is this we get to make our own pizza or is it frozen?" Kaley asked.

"Make it ourselves. I got little tiny crests, pizza sauce, pepperoni, ham, sausage, green peppers, and onions. Oh and cheese," Emily said.

"Sounds good," Melissa said.

The four girls got into the kitchen. Emily pulled the pizza crests out of the fridge, along with anything else that was in there for pizza. Then Emily set the oven for the pizzas and the girls all started making their pizza. As they were making them, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably and that better be Liz and Kelsey. You guys keep making your pizza," Emily said.

"Okay," Emily's friends said.

"Dude, Mel get the cheese on the pizza," Emily heard Kaley said. Emily laughed.

Emily walked from the kitchen and to the front door. When she answered it, it was Liz and Kelsey.

"Hey girls," Emily said hugging them.

"Hey," Liz and Kelsey said.

Liz and Kelsey walked inside. Emily closed the door.

"Okay, everyone else is making their own little pizzas right now. Put your stuff in my room and then come into the kitchen," Emily said.

"Okay," Kelsey said. She and Liz then headed to Emily's room to put their stuff away.

Emily headed back into the kitchen and finished making her pizza. Liz and Kelsey came in a minute later and started making their own pizzas. After everyone had finished making their pizzas, Emily put them all in the oven.

"Okay, you all want anything to drink?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please," All Emily's friends said.

"Okay, we have Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist, and Diet Pepsi," Emily said.

"Pepsi," Liz said.

"Mountain Dew," Kelsey said.

"Mountain Dew," Kaley said.

"Pepsi," Melissa said.

"Sierra Mist," Allison said.

"Okay, two Pepsis, two Mountain Dews, and a Sierra Mist," Emily said. Emily headed into the pantry to grab her friends' cans of soda of what they wanted, plus hers. Emily then put them all on the table as she then grabbed six plastic cups and put ice in them. Then all her friends grabbed the cups and poured their drinks in them.

"Thanks Em," Liz said.

"Yes, thank you," Kelsey said.

The six girls sat down and talked waiting for their pizza. After their pizza was ready and they were eating it, Trish and John walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, we gained five more kids," John said.

"Yup, but the best part is we can give them back tomorrow," Trish said.

"Actually, my mom said I could stay as long as I like," Allison said.

"Same here," Kaley said.

"Well, I won't mind you staying as long as you like," Emily said.

Trish and John looked at each other.

"We're kidding, Mr. and Mrs. Cena," Kaley said.

"Come on, girls, we told you to call us John and Trish," John said.

"Right. All though, I don't mind being referred to as Mrs. Cena," Trish said.

Emily's friends smiled at each other. John and Trish then went about their business.

"Oh my god, guess who I saw at the movie store today," Emily said.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Mike Griffin," Emily said.

"No way!" Kelsey said. All of Emily's friends were surprised.

"Way," Emily said.

"Oh my god, what went on?" Liz asked.

"We just talked. I said I'd see him on Monday and he said for sure. He said Jonathan would come looking for you, Liz," Emily said.

"Oh," All of Emily's friends said looking at Liz.

Liz smiled. "I hope so. I saw Jonathan a few times this summer and damn, girls, he was looking hot," Liz said.

"I was with her when she saw him," Allison said.

"Yeah," Liz said.

"She was so giddy," Allison said.

"I've been smiling since I got home," Emily said. She then leaned forward to her friends. "My dad asked why I was smiling so much on the way home. I told him I was just excited about the slumber party," Emily whispered.

John and Trish heard this. "Watch this. Josh and Jason told me Emily saw her crush at the movie store," John whispered.

"No," Trish said.

"Come on, I'm not gonna do anything," John said.

Trish gave her husband a look.

"So Emily, Josh and Jason told me you saw your crush at the movie store today," John said.

Emily and her friends stopped talking and looked at each other. Emily turned to John. "Well, yes, dad, I saw my crush today," Emily said.

"Why didn't you come look for me and introduce me?" John asked.

"Because I didn't want to," Emily said.

"Well, I hope you won't be doing that when you start dating," John said. He then walked out of the kitchen.

Emily looked at her friends. They shook their heads.

"Emily, don't take what he said personally. Fathers just get really weird when their daughter has a first crush, first boyfriend, heck, all fathers can really weird when they realize their daughter is growing up into a teenager and is a young woman," Trish said.

Emily smiled at her mom. "I know. But it's only a crush right now," Emily said.

"Yup, but I bet you're hoping it'll turn into something more," Trish said. She smiled at her daughter and grabbed the food she came into the kitchen to get. Then she headed out of the kitchen.

Emily again looked at her friends.

"Forget what they said," Melissa said.

"Really," Allison said.

"Moms might have been young once, but they found their winners," Kaley said.

"True and that's even if your parents are divorced and remarried," Liz said.

"When did your parents divorce?" Emily asked.

"When I was nine. My dad remarried when I was ten and the only reason he married my step-mom was because she was pregnant with my half sister Alicia," Liz said.

"She'd told us all this and plenty of times," Kelsey said.

"I'm sorry some of us forget stuff like than," Emily said. "Especially when we don't have divorced parents."

"Enjoy it!" Kelsey said.

Emily looked at her friends of Kaley, Allison, and Melissa. They were the only ones out of her friends that their parents weren't divorced. Allison's parents were separated, but they had those praises. Allison thought it was kinda old.

"All right, you guys done eating?" Emily asked.

"Yes," All of Emily's friends chorused.

"Well, let's throw our trash away and make some cookies," Emily said.

"Yeah!" Kaley and Melissa said.

"What kind?" Liz asked.

"Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter Cookies," Emily said.

"Oh, it's on," Kelsey said.

Emily smiled. "All right, is it all right if Josh and Jason help?" Emily asked.

"No," Emily's friends said.

"Where are the little cuties?" Allison asked.

"In their room. They're watching movies," Emily said.

"Can we go get them?" Melissa asked as she and Allison gave a pleading look.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna come with you," Emily said. She then turned her attention to Liz, Kelsey, and Kaley. "The cookies are in the fridge." Emily said.

Emily, Allison, and Melissa headed up-stairs to the twins' room while their other three friends got the cookie dough out of the refrigerator.

Emily, the twins, and her friends made cookies and ate some. Emily told Josh and Jason to give some to John and Trish when they went back up-stairs.

It was around 8:30 p.m. and the girls were in Emily's room for a little bit. They were playing truth or dare. With truth they wanted to know the crushes of Melissa and Allison, some secrets that they didn't know of each other, and with dare, they dared each other to call up their crushes or make calls to annoy the girls they hated at school.

"Okay, Emily, truth or dare?" Kaley said.

"Dare!" Emily said. Emily was fearless when it came this game with her friends.

Kaley smiled as she looked at her other friends. Kelsey whispered something into Kaley's ear. Kaley nodded her head with a smile.

"All right, we, Kaley and I, dare you to call Mike and ask who he likes," Kelsey said.

"Oh," Allison, Melissa, and Liz said.

Kelsey and Kaley smiled as they waited for an answer. Emily thought for a second. She was fearless and had to be fearless.

"You got it! Hand me the phone," Emily said.

"Yes!" Kelsey said.

Kaley handed over the phone. Emily took it and pressed the talk button. She a mobile phone in her room and she also had her own phone line. Emily listened for the dial tone and then dialed Mike's number. Emily's smiled as she listened to the rings.

"Want me to put it on speaker?" Emily asked.

"Yes, we'll be quiet!" Kaley said.

Emily put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello," a voice that sounded like Mike asked.

Emily smiled at her friends who held back their laughter and squeals.

"Hello is Mike there?" Emily said.

"This is he," Mike said.

"Hey Mike, its Emily Cena!" Emily said.

"Oh…hey," Mike said.

"Hey," All of Emily's friends said.

"Hi," Mike said

"Hi, it's Kelsey. Emily has a question for you," Kelsey said.

"Um…okay," Mike said.

"Do you like anybody as in a crush and who?" Emily asked. Emily looked at her friends.

All of Emily's friends were trying to hold back their laughter and giggles.

"Yes. I have a crush on someone," Mike said.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"I like…Emily!" Mike said.

Emily and her friends screamed and started giggling.

"Thank you! We'll see you at school Monday and Emily has a crush on you too," Kaley said.

"Hey!" Emily said.

"Sweet!" Mike said.

"Bye," Kaley said. Kaley then hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that!" Emily said looking at Kaley.

"Oh, he'd find out sooner or later. He might as well know now," Kaley said.

Emily gave her friend look.

"Oh, get over it, Em," Allison said.

"Yeah, you're screwed now," Melissa said.

Emily glared at her two friends. Emily's friends all laughed at her.

At ten o'clock, the girls went down-stairs. They had to, because the twins were going to bed and Trish didn't need them up all night to the sound of giggling girls.

"All right, your father and I are off to bed as well," Trish said when she walked down-stairs. John was tucking in the twins.

"Okay, mom," Emily said. Emily got up and hugged her mom.

"Night sweetie," Trish said.

"Night," Emily said.

"Good night, girls. If you need anything just come give John and I knock on our door," Trish said.

"Thank you and good night," Melissa said.

"Night," The rest of Emily's friends said.

Emily had headed up-stairs to say good night to John. When she got up-stairs he was walling out of the twins' room and closed the door behind him.

"I was just coming to say good night," Emily said as she hugged John.

"So glad you didn't forget about me with your friends here," John said hugging Emily back.

"How can I ever forget you, dad? I'll always remember you even when I'm in my nineties and you and mom would have passed on a lot of years before," Emily said.

John chuckled. "That's good. But your mom and I won't be passing on for a long time," John said.

"God works in mysterious ways, so you have to live each day as if it were your last. That's why I love life so much and would never let anything come before my family and friends," Emily said.

"Very well said. God does just suddenly take those who we love so much. He even does it without saying good-bye. But we know that that person loved us," John said.

"Right," Emily said.

"Yes," John said.

Emily hugged John again. John hugged Emily tightly. Emily was growing up and getting smarter each day. John didn't want Emily to grow up as much as Trish didn't. Emily might not be his biological daughter, but he adopted her and took care of her as if she was his own. She was his own, because he was the only father to her other than Trish's dad, but he was the grandfather.

Emily pulled out of her hug with John and kissed his cheek.

"Night daddy," Emily said.

"Night kid. Don't stay up too late and try to keep your voice down with your friends," John said.

Emily smiled. John hadn't called her kid since she was nine. Emily nodded her head in response to keeping her voice down with her friends. Emily hugged John one last time and then back down-stairs. Trish came up the stairs.

"Night again mom," Emily said hugging her.

"Night," Trish said.

Emily gave Trish a kiss on the cheek and then headed to the living room to watch movies with her friends.

Trish smiled as she walked up to John who stood in front of the twins' bedroom door.

"Our little Emily is growing up," John said.

"Yes, but we still have two little boys," Trish said hugging John.

"We have two little boys. Our little girl is growing into a young teenage girl," John said.

"Don't remind me. My little princess is gone," Trish said.

"Oh, it's tough when your kids grow up," John said.

"I know. Josh and Jason are starting kindergarten on Monday," Trish said.

"Yeah, that's big," John said. "But you'll still have me when our kids are all grown up."

Trish smiled. "Yes, but then again someday when our kids are all grown up, they'll have jobs, a husband, wives, and kids," Trish said.

"That's life. Our parents went through it and are still kinda going through it," John said.

"Yes, but as long as our grandkids turn out to be like our daughter and sons," Trish said.

"I'll agree to that. We have great kids and I can't wait to see what Emily does when she is out of college and such," John said.

"Yeah, I don't know if Emily wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a diva or just have a career as something else," Trish said.

"Josh and Jason made it clear they wanna be superstars just like their old man. Well, Josh wants to a superstar. But I think Jason wants to be a rapper," John said.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He got the trait from his dad," Trish said.

"Right on," John said.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted another baby?" Trish asked.

John smiled at Trish. "Really? You want another baby?" John asked.

"Yeah, one more. Maybe we could have a girl," Trish said.

"Well, I don't wanna feel like we'd be replacing Emily," John said.

"We could never replace Emily. Each child is special in her or his own way," Trish said.

"Very true," John said. "Is it safe to start making a baby now?" John smiled at Trish.

Trish giggled. She giggled a giggle she hadn't giggled in five years. John loved it.

"There's that giggle I fell in love with," John said.

"Well, where's that hot and sexy man who gave me two twin boys?" Trish asked with a smile.

John smirked. "He never went away. He was just locked away," John said.

Trish smiled as she pulled John to her and his room.

Emily and her friends watched two movies and spent time talking. Each girl talked about how excited they were to start 7th grade. They knew in two more years they'd be in high school and that was where everything cool happened.

"Just two more years," Kelsey said.

"I know. Middle school is fun and all, but in high school there are a lot more events and stuff to do for the school," Allison said.

"Hey, did you know that they're gonna have a cheerleading team and dance team?" Emily asked.

"What? Really?" Kaley asked.

"Yeah, the teams are gonna go to competitions and the cheer team will be at the basketball games when it starts," Emily said.

"I heard they were putting all the middle schools in our county for a middle school football team," Melissa said.

"They are. It's gonna be simple tackle football, but not as intense as high school," Liz said.

"That's really awesome. They'll probably announce all this stuff at the assembly on Monday," Emily said.

"Of course. They tell everything at the welcome back assembly the first day of school," Kelsey said.

"Well, I suggest we all do what we wanna do for this year if they're doing all this stuff," Kaley said.

"Yeah, like Liz, they might do our own middle school marching band," Emily said.

"They already have that, but we do always end up just in the town parades," Liz said.

Emily nodded her head.

Emily and her friends continued to talk. Emily was so excited. If she tried out for the cheerleading team and dance team she could have something to do instead of sitting around most of the time with nothing to do. She was very excited and glad she was growing up.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 13

On Monday morning, everything was crazy. The twins were going crazy, because they were starting school and Emily was going crazy, because it was the first day of school and it was 7th grade.

"Mom!" Emily yelled from her bedroom.

"What?" Trish yelled from the kitchen.

"Can you come here, please," Emily yelled back.

"Yes," Trish said. Trish was feeding the twins their breakfast and making some for Emily, and herself. John had left to go on the road with WWE on Friday. Trish was able to take the weekend off for getting the twins to school for their first day of school. Trish walked up-stairs to Emily's room. "What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Does this look okay?" Emily asked. Emily opened up her bedroom door. Emily was wearing a jean skirt and a pink tank top.

"Yes, but shouldn't you wear a jacket?" Trish said.

"No. They ruled jackets and stuff for if you wear a halter top and tube top. If you wear spaghetti straps you have to not reveal too much and the same with tank tops. Skirts and shorts, your butt cheeks can't be hanging out," Emily said.

"Wow, the dress code has come a long way since I was a teenager and stuff," Trish said.

"Well, look at our society today, especially in teenagers," Emily said.

"Okay, just don't get into trouble. Take a jacket and if you're asked to put something on put it on," Trish said.

"Oh, for sure, mom. I always follow what my teachers and the rest of the staff at the school say," Emily said.

"Glad you do. Are you wearing your hair down?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Emily said. "I just need to do some of my make-up then I'll be down for breakfast."

"Okay, it'll be ready in a few minutes," Trish said.

"All right," Emily said.

Trish headed back down-stairs. Josh and Jason finished their breakfast.

"All right, can you two go finish getting ready for school?" Trish asked as she took the twins' dishes.

"Yup," Josh said.

"Yes, ma'am," Jason said.

"All right, you two go do that," Trish said.

The twins got up from their seats and ran from the kitchen and up-stairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. They had gotten all messy from their breakfast. Trish made the twins Egos. Trish was making eggs and toast for her and Emily. Emily made an egg sandwich of her toast and eggs some of the time. She liked it and it was healthy.

"Em, breakfast," Trish yelled.

"Right here, mom," Emily said.

Trish turned to Emily who just walked into the kitchen. She handed Emily a plate of her breakfast.

"Thank you," Emily said taking the plate. She put it on the table and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and then poured some orange juice into it. Emily then sat down and ate her breakfast with Trish.

"You excited to start 7th grade?" Trish asked.

"So excited. I can't wait. My teenage years are just going to begin. I'll be thirteen next week," Emily said.

"The past thirteen have flown by so quickly," Trish said.

"The years with dad have flown by too," Emily said.

"Oh, yeah. Last night when I talked to your dad after the twins and you, your dad told me, you could call him this morning if you had the time," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head. Emily just wanted to finish her breakfast and finish getting ready for school. Emily finished her breakfast.

"We have ten minutes, mom," Emily said.

Trish looked at the clock it was 7:20 a.m. Emily's school started at 8 a.m. Emily wanted to get there at an early time and meet up with all her friends.

"Okay," Trish said. "Tell your brothers."

Emily headed up-stairs and to the twins' room. "Josh and Jason, we're leaving in ten minutes," Emily said as she walked into the room.

"Okay," Josh said.

"Emily is our kindergarten teacher gonna be nice?" Jason asked.

Emily smiled at her little brother. Josh and Jason were going to the elementary school where Emily had gone. They also have the same kindergarten teacher she had too.

"Yes. Mrs. Henderson was my kindergarten teacher. She's very nice. She didn't she seem nice when mom and dad took you to meet your teacher night on Wednesday last week?" Emily said.

"Yes, but then again adults are nice one minute. The next minute they're mean," Josh said.

"Well, over the years I've learned as long as you don't make the teacher mad and do as he or she says then you'll be good," Emily said.

Josh and Jason nodded their heads.

"Oh finish getting ready. I need to," Emily said. She hurried out of the twins' room and to her room. Emily had her own bathroom to her room. She went in there and brushed her teeth. Then she put on some lip gloss and redid some of her make-up. She brushed out her hair and then headed into her room. Emily put on her flip flops and then gathered up her notebooks and stuff. Emily had had a meet your teacher night when the twins' had theirs. Emily met her team teachers and got her supplies list as well.

Emily got down-stairs at 7:35. Emily was in a hurry to leave and Trish was on the phone.

"Come on, mom," Emily said as she walked into the kitchen.

Trish held up her finger and glared at her daughter. Emily hated it when her mother did that. Emily groaned as she walked out of the kitchen. Josh and Jason were sitting in the living room and they had their little backpacks on their backs and were ready for the first day of school.

"Mommy's on the phone with Stacy," Jason said.

"I didn't hear the phone ring. Then again I have my own line," Emily said.

"It rang," Jason said.

Emily nodded her head. Trish walked into the living room then.

"Okay, you kids ready?" Trish said as she had her purse and car keys in hand.

"Yup, yup," Josh and Jason chorused.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Well, let's go then. You're in such a hurry to get to school," Trish said.

Emily rolled her eyes as she grabbed her school bag which she had set on the floor. Emily then headed out of the living room and out the door. Josh and Jason got off the sofa and followed Emily. Trish followed her three children and closed and locked the door behind her.

Emily got to school at 7:50.

"Have a good day," Trish said.

"Thanks and bye," Emily said hugging Trish before she got out of the car. "Have a great day, Josh and Jason."

"Bye," Josh and Jason said.

Emily got out of the car. She waved to her mom and brothers before closing the door. After she closed the door and walked away, Trish drove away.

Emily walked to where her team classrooms were. Emily's school had a mascot and they were the wild cats, they were the junior wildcats, because there a high school near by the high school was the Wildcats too. Sixth, seventh, and eighth graders were all divided up into two teams for each grade. All the sixth graders were slit in two teams, 7th graders in two teams, and 7th graders in two teams. Each of the six teams had names. The names were tigers, lions, cheetahs, leopards, jaguars and bobcats. The sixth grader teams were bobcats and jaguars, the 7th grade teams were cheetahs and leopards, and the 8th grade teams were tigers and lions. Emily and her friends were on the leopards teams.

Emily got over to where her team was and to her homeroom. She saw Allison and Melissa just getting there. They had the same homeroom. There were four teachers to a team for English, science, math, and social studies. Their homeroom was English. They got their schedules in homeroom.

"Hey, Alli and Missy," Emily called.

Allison and Melissa turned to the sound of their names. They saw Emily.

"Hey girl," Allison said.

"Hey," Emily said. She got to her two friends and hugged them.

"Hi, you excited?" Melissa said.

"Very. I just hope today is good," Emily said.

"Well, let's head inside and see where we sit or what," Allison said.

The three girls headed into their homeroom. They saw that they had assigned seats. It was in alphabetical order. Emily got to sit in the front. After all, she went by John's last name since he adopted her. Melissa sat in middle, because her last name was Moore. Allison sat in the back, because her last name was Thompson. The three sat down.

Emily looked around at who she was sitting next to. She was sitting next to a guy to her left named James Butler, who was a total loser. To her right was a girl named Sarah Conner, who was a bitch. Emily was not pleased. But the person sitting behind her made her smile. It was Mike. She was surprised, but happy.

"So we're on the same team and have the same homeroom together," Emily said.

"Yeah. It's cool. We'll have some of the same classes together," Mike said.

"Well, I'm glad you're sitting behind me. I'm gonna go crazy sitting next to people," Emily said.

"You'll be fine. Just always keep your attention to the teacher unless someone of us students is talking or something," Mike said.

Emily nodded her head. The bell rang for everyone to be in class. Emily looked at the clock it was exactly 8 o'clock. Six hours until the day was over. The morning announcement came on.

"Good morning, Toronto North Middle School," The principal's secretary, Ms. Hanson said over the intercom. "Welcome back. I'm pleased to say that this is the only day we will be on the intercom. Starting tomorrow we will have our morning announcements on T.V."

Emily shook her head. The announcements said what was for lunch and those of welcoming new teachers to the faculty.

"Well, today at one o'clock it'll be our welcome back assembly. There will greater explanations of things that are going on. But I'd like to mention some new activities that are being adding. We will be having a football team, a cheerleading team, and a dance team. These will be explained more at the morning assembly," Ms. Hanson said.

Emily nodded her head. She knew that's how'd they explain it.

After the announcements, the teacher finally spoke.

"Good morning, everyone," Mrs. Kenly said.

"Good morning," Everyone said.

"Now I know it's the first day and all everyone tired and stuff. But I promise we'll make today fun. On this team your homeroom is your first period. So all of you are stuck with me until second. Now here are your schedules," Mrs. Kenly said. She then handed out the schedules.

This was what Emily's schedule read:

_Name: Emily Cena_

_Grade: 7th _

_Age: 12_

_DOB: August 15, 1999_

_Team: Leopards_

_Schedule_

_8 a.m. – 8:15 a.m. – Homeroom- Mrs. Kenly_

_8:15 a.m. – 9 a.m. – 1st period – English – Mrs. Kenly_

_9 a.m. – 9:05 a.m. – Locker Break_

_9:05 a.m. – 9:45 a.m. – 2nd period – Science – Mrs. Kelly_

_9:55 a.m. – 11:30 a.m. – Explos_

_9:55 a.m. – 10:40 – A Explo – Dance – Mrs. Walker_

_10:45 a.m. – 11:30 a.m. – B Explo – P.E. – Coach Smith_

_11:35 a.m. – 12:05 p.m. – Lunch_

_12:05 p.m. – 12:10 p.m. – Locker Break_

_12:10 p.m. – 12:55 p.m. – 3rd period – Social Studies – Ms. Gibson_

_12:55 p.m. – 1 p.m. – Locker Break_

_1 p.m. – 1:45 p.m. – 4th period – Math – Mrs. Peacock_

_1:45 p.m. – 2 p.m. – Reading or Studying_

Emily read through her schedule. Everything was correct for her explos. Explos were all the other classes other than academic classes; they were art, tech, music, P.E, etc.

Emily was surprised all the sudden it was August 6th. Her birthday was only nine days away. She was happy.

Emily was also surprised how organized the school was about doing the schedules for the kids. But actually she knew the teachers on the teams divided the students on their team up into the classes for the team. Then the teachers sent up all the stuff to the office and the office added in the explos for the kids.

Mrs. Kenly then went on to assign lockers and crap to everyone. Emily looked at the clock sometime later. It was 8:30 a.m. Emily wondered how the twins were.

Josh and Jason smiled as they went and sat down where Mrs. Henderson told all the kids to. Josh and Jason had been scared when Trish dropped them off at school and walked them to class, but when Mrs. Henderson asked about Emily, Josh and Jason started talking about how great their older sister was. Trish was content about leaving the boys. So she did and they were okay.

All the kids sat on a rug with pillows in the corner. This was where Mrs. Henderson read stories and stuff and would let the kids go to sleep if they wanted to too.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Mrs. Henderson. Some of you might be kinda nervous, scared or excited about being here. If your nervous or scared, I think it's, because you miss your parents or whoever else you've spent your summer with. Well, let me tell you, there is nothing to be afraid or scared about. I'm a very nice and friendly teacher," Mrs. Henderson said.

That reassured some of the kids.

"Let's all go around the room and introduce ourselves and tell a little bit about ourselves. I'll go first," Mrs. Henderson said. "Okay, I'm married and have been for fifteen years. I've been teaching here for fifteen years. I have two kids, a boy and a girl. My son is named Jordan and he's ten and is in the 5th grade here and my daughter Kelly is eight and in the 3rd grade here. I love to teach and I love kids. I like to read, travel, spending time with my family, horse back ride, and baking or cooking. I'll probably be being in special treats for you all. I'll especially be doing that for holidays and special days that we have."

The kids all smiled at Mrs. Henderson. All the kids said something about themselves and introduced themselves too. Josh and Jason were the last to go.

"Okay, Josh and Jason your turn," Mrs. Henderson said.

Josh and Jason stood up.

"Hi, I'm Joshua Charles Cena, but everybody calls me Josh," Josh said.

"I'm Jason Michel Cena and Josh and are identical twin brothers," Jason said.

The kids that watched wrestling their parents or siblings and loved it, had their ears pop up when they heard the last name Cena.

"I don't know if anyone in here watching wrestling with their parents or family, but our mom and dad are wrestlers for the WWE," Josh said.

"Our mom is Trish Stratus, but her real name is Patricia Cena. Our dad is John Cena," Jason said.

"I knew it," a boy named Joseph Garcia said.

"Okay, kids, before you all get excited and start asking about Josh and Jason's parents and everyone else in the WWE, please let them finish," Mrs. Henderson said.

Josh and Jason continued. "We have an older sister named Emily, who is 12 and is starting 7th grade in middle school. She went to this school when she was in Elementary school and had Mrs. Henderson for kindergarten too," Josh said.

"That's pretty much all about us. But we like to go and travel with our parents when they're on the road with WWE for all the shows and stuff. We did that over the summer and when our parents first showed us to the superstars and divas of Raw when we were first born, we were a big hit to them," Jason said.

"Is that it?" Mrs. Henderson said.

"Yes," Josh and Jason said.

"Okay, this something I always do. On the very first day of school every year, I take my class around and show them where everything is," Mrs. Henderson said. "Can you all please line up at the door in a line please?"

Everyone got up and walked over to the door. Mrs. Henderson grabbed her keys so she could lock up the classroom while they were gone. They all headed out of the classroom and around the school. Mrs. Henderson showed them to the front office, where the clinic was, the cafeteria and anything else that was important to see or know.

Emily had a pretty good day at school as well. At one o'clock instead of her team going to their fourth periods, they all headed over to the auditorium for the welcome back assembly crap. Emily joined up with Liz, Kelsey, Kaley, Allison, and Melissa. They all sat together, but they stayed with their team.

"Good afternoon and welcome back everyone," The principal, Mr. Chase said. "I know is the last hour of the first day. But I know you're all glad it's almost over."

"That's for sure," Allison said.

"Yeah," Emily said. Emily wanted the last hour to go by fast so she could get home.

The assembly was explaining everything and stuff. But it came to what Emily and her friends wanted to hear.

"Now, we're having a dance team and cheerleading team. I know all you girls are excited. But the thing is for the dance team you have to have some dance experience or at least know how to dance. This is going to be hard work and you have to dedicate your time to this for when it comes to practices for competitions and everything else. The cheerleading team will do competitions as well, but will also be cheering at the football games, once the team is underway. For more details on any of these things contact the dance teacher, Mrs. Walker or come to the front office for details. There will packets and stuff for it all," Mr. Chase said.

Emily smiled. She already had a packet for the dance team. She knew everything about it, because Mrs. Walker had explained it in her dance class for explo that day. Emily was excited. She was going to do the dance and cheer team.

At 2 o'clock the bell rang and everyone headed off from their lockers. The assembly had been dismissed at 1:52 and everyone had gone back to their team classrooms to get their stuff and pack up everything. There was no homework, except get school supplies and papers signed for classes or forms from the office that needed to be filled out. Emily could fill out most of the papers, but Trish or John would have to do the rest and they had to sign it.

Emily walked with Kelsey and Kaley to student pick-up. Liz, Allison, and Melissa rode the bus home. That sucked for them.

"So you gonna get on the internet tonight?" Kelsey asked.

"Yup. But I'm not gonna be on at nine. I have to watch my dad on Raw," Emily said with a smile. Emily loved watching her parents perform.

"Well, can't you watch it up in your room and then talk online?" Kaley asked.

"No, this is a family thing. Remember on the weekend and next Monday, I'll be staying at grandparents' house. My mom's getting back out on the road this weekend," Emily said.

"I don't understand why you have to go to your grandparents' house. Can't someone just come in and check on you and your brothers?" Kelsey said.

"No. I don't feel comfortable staying at home alone with my brothers. Besides, my mom would be too worried and my dad wouldn't want me to be home alone. They feel I'm not old enough yet. They think perhaps when I'm fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen then they will," Emily said.

"By then you could have a boyfriend and might be busy with after school activities," Kaley said.

"You guys just need to see that I have to stay with my grandparents or my aunts. I feel better with my grandparents," Emily said.

The three got to student pick-up. Emily saw Trish's car.

"Okay, my mom's here. I'll talk to you guys later," Emily said.

"Bye," Kelsey and Kaley said.

Emily hurried over to Trish's car and got in. "Oh, nice cold a/c," Emily said when she got in.

Trish gave a chuckle.

"Hi mom," Emily said hugging Trish real fast.

"Hi sweetie," Trish said. "How was the first day?"

"Great," Emily said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Good. Anything exciting happen?" Trish said.

"Mike's in my homeroom, first period, and fourth period," Emily said.

"Really. That's nice," Trish said.

"Yup," Emily said.

A half an hour later, Trish picked the twins up from school. Emily came with her. The two walked to the twins' classroom to get them. When the bell rang at 2: 30 pm, all the kids ran out of the classroom. Some greeted their parents or other relatives. Others waited for someone. Josh and Jason ran right up to Trish and Emily.

"There are my boys," Trish said kneeling down.

Josh and Jason ran right up to her and gave her a hug.

"You two have a good day?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Josh and Jason chorused.

Emily had to admit that got annoying when they said everything at the same time.

"Hey Joshy and Jason," Emily said.

"Emily," Josh and Jason said hugging their sister.

"Was Mrs. Henderson nice?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She was very nice," Josh said.

"The best," Jason said.

"I told you she would be," Emily said.

"Come on, let's get going," Trish said.

The four all headed off then. When they were in the car and on their way home, Trish's cell phone started to ring. Emily was messing the radio and the twins were in the back being loud. Trish reached for her cell phone. It was John, but she didn't tell the kids who it was. Emily turned down the radio.

"Hey, quiet! Mom's on the phone," Emily said the twins.

The twins quieted and sat back. Emily gave them a thumbs up.

Trish answered her cell then. "Hey hon," Trish said when she answered.

"Hey baby. Whatcha doing?" John said.

"Driving home. I just picked Josh and Jason up from school. They had a good day," Trish said.

"Really. That's good. Was it nice and quiet at home today?" John said.

"Very quiet. I got kinda lonely too. I ended up talking to Stacy for like ever," Trish said.

"Yeah, Randy tried calling her, but he couldn't," John said.

"Hey, she has her three kids at home. Mine were at school," Trish said.

"We'll make another kid when I get home tomorrow," John said.

"Sounds good," Trish said.

"Here let me talk to one of the kids," John said.

"All right, I'm gonna let you talk to them and then I'll talk to you this evening," Trish said.

"Sounds good. Love you and every minute of the delay of making another baby is driving me crazy," John said.

Trish laughed. "You just like the activity for it. But so do I," Trish said.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later," John said.

"Okay, here's Emily," Trish said. Trish handed her cell to Emily. "It's your dad."

Emily smiled as she took the phone and talked to John. "Hi dad," Emily said.

"Hey sweetie. How was the first day?" John said.

"The best. I have a few classes with Mike," Emily said.

"Really?" John said.

"Dad, you don't have to worry. I'm only 12. Mike would just be a guy to hang out with and stuff. All though, I bet there are some girls my age who have already done stuff like that. Look at our society today," Emily said.

"Seems to have gotten worse in five years," John said.

"It happens," Emily said.

"So what else happened today," John said.

Emily then told John about anything else exciting that happened. She stayed outside and talked to him when she, Trish, and the twins got home. When Emily came into the house, finally, the house phone rang.

"That's dad. He said he'd call the house phone so he didn't waste your cell phone minutes anymore, mom," Emily yelled.

"Okay," Trish yelled.

It was John when Trish answered the phone. The twins talked to John longer than Emily had. Trish then ended up going on ahead and talking to John after the twins. She didn't wanna wait until later than evening.

"You think I should tell the kids we're trying to have another baby?" Trish asked.

"No, let's do it when I'm there. I like to be a part of these things," John said.

"Well, you know you can take time off to be here you know. I think Vince is getting tired of me always doing this stuff. I'll have to take time off once I'm really pregnant or we know for sure," Trish said.

"Yes, but I could take time off, but not now. You could also do what Vince has done for Stacy. He says she can be in the WWE whenever as long as Randy is around," John said.

"So would I have to do that with you?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. We've managed this crab for five years, we have to do something new or think of something," John said.

"Yes, but I gotta go. Josh and Jason are getting annoying," Trish said.

"All right, I'll be home at eleven tomorrow," John said.

"Good. I'll see you then," Trish said. "Love you."

"Love you too," John said.

Trish then hung up the phone. Trish missed John when they weren't on the road together. Couldn't he take time off now? He had had a great strong career. He was in his mid-thirties. (A/N: Okay the year in this chapter is August 2012 and John's 35 and Trish is 36, almost 37 in December of that year.)

Trish shook her thought off as she went to take care of the twins.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 14

It came onto December. Emily and the twins had done great in school. Emily made it through the first semester of school. She had worked hard and had made it to the dance and cheer team.

Emily and the twins had three weeks off from school for Winter Break. Emily was glad because it gave her time to spend with her friends. The twins were glad because it was coming up on their sixth birthday and Christmas.

Trish was four months pregnant. The baby was due in May. The twins were excited to be older brothers and Emily hoped for a little sister. She loved having little brothers, but if she got one more she was going to go crazy. Especially if another baby brother turned out to be like Josh and Jason.

It was December 19, 2012. Emily, Kaley, Allison, and Melissa were all at Emily's house making cookies. Trish was asleep up-stairs and John and the twins were at the airport. John was picking up Randy, Stacy, and their kids up. Trish and Stacy decided that Stacy, Randy, and Randy and Stacy's kids would all come out and visit for a few days. Randy didn't really care and neither did John. Randy and Stacy's kids didn't care either. Their three-year-old son, Chris, was excited to see the twins, because they always had fun. Their two year old daughter, Kayla loved Emily. And their other daughter, Jackie, didn't do much. She was only six months old.

"So Em, are you glad your mom's pregnant again?" Kaley asked.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. I so hope my mom has another girl. If I get another little brother like Josh and Jason, I'm going to go nuts. And oh my god, those two with a three year old are going to go even crazier. I'll probably be playing baby-sitter most of Randy and Stacy's trip here," Emily said.

Emily's friends nodded their heads.

"But Liz said she'd come over and help watch the kids. After all, she's got a three old half sister," Emily said.

"Did Liz tell you about her step-mom?" Allison asked.

"That's pregnant again?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Allison said.

"Yup. Liz despises her step-mom, but she loves her half sister. I'm so glad my parents are divorced and I don't have half siblings," Emily said.

"Technically you do. Josh and Jason are half siblings, because John's not your real father," Melissa said.

"I know that Mel! But my dad adopted me and is the only father figure I knew. Can we please not bring that subject up again? It's very annoying," Emily said.

"I'm very sorry," Melissa said.

"It's all right. Let's get these cookies finished," Emily said.

"These the last batch?" Kaley asked.

"Yup," Emily said.

The four girls put some sprinkles on the cookies and then Emily put them in the oven. Trish had given Emily the duty to do the Christmas Cookies. Emily had called up Kaley, Allison, and Melissa asked them to come over and help her. They loved to make cookies and bake other stuff with Emily. The girls had made some Chocolate Chip cookies; Peanut Butter Cookies, Snicker-Doodle Cookies, and Sugar cookies. They made one batch of each. The sugar cookies were the ones with sprinkles. The twins wanted to do the sprinkles, but Emily said they'd be with John at the airport.

Emily and her friends were eating a cookie from each batch and having some milk with them, when Trish walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good girls," Trish said.

"Thanks, mom," Emily said.

"Hi Trish," Kaley, Allison, and Melissa said.

"Hi girls. Thank you so much for helping do this. One batch of each is enough for the boys and Kayla. Stacy'll mostly make more," Trish said.

Emily looked at the clock. It was 3:30 PM.

"Shouldn't dad be back by now?" Emily asked picking a piece of cookie out of a Snicker-Doodle cookie and putting it in her mouth.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be here soon," Trish said.

There was a sudden slam of four car doors. Emily's friends looked at her. Emily looked at Trish.

"Let the fun begin," Trish said.

Emily smiled.

The front door opened and in ran three little boys.

"Boys, calm down," Stacy said as she followed in the three little boys carrying a six month old and a two year old at her side.

Trish walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Trish," Stacy said.

"Hey," Trish said. Trish hugged her friend. "Oh, how is little baby Jackie?" Trish asked tapping the baby's nose.

"She's good. She was a very good girl on the flight. She slept most of the whole trip. Except for when she was hungry and needed to be changed," Stacy said.

"Oh, that's good," Trish said.

"Boys!" John said when he walked into the door carrying two suitcases. He was followed by Randy who also had two suitcases.

"Holy crap. Who's clothes are all those?" Trish said.

"One suitcase for my stuff, one suitcase for Stacy, one suitcase for the girls, and one for Chris," Randy said.

Trish nodded her head.

"Actually, one of the suitcases is all the kids' clothes. Then the other is blankets and some toys for the kids," Stacy said.

"Awe, yes the bagging of all kids' clothes in one suitcase and the other for toys," Trish said.

"You get to do that again in five months," Stacy said.

"Um, no," Trish said.

"What that smell?" Chris asked looking at Trish.

"Emily and her friends made cookies," Trish said.

"Cookies!" The twins and Chris screamed. They ran into the kitchen.

The four parents looked at each other.

"No! Hands off!" Emily yelled.

The sound of Emily's voice made Kayla run into the kitchen.

"Awe, Kayla loves Emily," Stacy said.

"Yup," Trish said.

"All right, where do we take the suitcases?" Randy asked.

"We can take yours and Stacy's to the room you're staying in and then Stacy can sort out your kids' clothes later," John said.

"Sounds good, lead the way," Randy said.

"All right," John said.

John and Randy grabbed the suitcases and headed up-stairs. Trish and Stacy headed into the kitchen.

"No! You three are not having any cookies," Emily said to the twins and Chris. She was holding Kayla.

"Why not?" Chris asked giving off an attitude like he was some big tough guy.

"Because Christopher, you have to ask your mom or dad. Josh and Jason have to do the same when we go to your house," Emily said.

"Mommy," Chris said. He turned around.

"Yes, you can a cookie," Stacy said.

"Yay," Chris said.

Josh and Jason looked at Trish. Trish smiled and nodded her head. The twins then grabbed a cookie.

Emily looked at her friends.

"Very hectic," Melissa said.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Hello Emily," Stacy said.

"Hi Stacy," Emily said. "How are you?"

"Good. Just trying to keep this kid from screaming," Stacy said.

"Oh," Emily said.

"Jackie's still at that phase with not wanting to leave your arms?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Stacy said cradling her baby in her arms.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh that's my mom," Kaley said.

Emily's friends headed out of the kitchen. Emily put Kayla down. Emily followed her friends out. The girls grabbed their coats and put them on.

"We'll see you sometime," Kaley said.

"All right, wish me luck with this group," Emily said.

"Good luck," Allison said.

Emily hugged each of her friends and then her friends left. As Emily was heading back into the kitchen, John and Randy came down-stairs.

"Hey Emily," Randy said.

Emily turned around. "Hi Randy," Emily said.

"How are you" Randy asked.

"Good," Emily said hugging him.

"Damn, kid. Are you getting taller?" Randy said.

"Well, the last time I saw you and Stacy was the end of July," Emily said.

"I remember when you were just a short little thing," Randy said.

"Don't we all," John said.

"What can I say? I'm going up," Emily said. She then headed into the kitchen.

"Enjoy your kids at the age they're at," John said.

"I am," Randy said.

The two then walked into the kitchen. The three boys ran out of the kitchen and to the twins' room.

"We can terrorize Emily later," Josh said.

"Uh oh," John said.

"Hate to be Emily later," Randy said.

Emily was sitting at the table with Kayla. Emily had given her some cookies and milk. Trish and Stacy were too sitting at the table. John and Randy sat down at the table.

"Man, am I jet lacked," Randy said.

"Same here and I wanna put Jackie down," Stacy said.

"Then put her down. You can't hold her forever," Randy said.

"I know, but she'll scream whenever I put her down," Stacy said.

"Here," Trish said opening her arms. Stacy handed Jackie over. "I had a little bit of the same problem with Emily before when she was about this age," Trish said. Trish got up and walked out of the kitchen.

John had moved one of the twins' old cribs from when they were babies into the guest room that Randy and Stacy were staying in.

"Mom always had the same problem with these babies when I was a baby too," Emily said referring to the twins.

"You learn by example," John said.

Trish came back into the kitchen a half an hour later.

"Took me awhile, but it worked," Trish said as she sat down.

"Thank you, Trish," Stacy said.

"Hey, I need to practice. It's been five years since I handled a little baby," Trish said.

"New babies are always great, but sometimes you wish they were a little grown up," Randy said.

Trish and John looked at each other.

"Not really. You wish the child was still a little girl when you look at her today," Trish said.

"Yup," John said.

Emily smiled at her parents. Kayla suddenly started whining.

"What's wrong, baby?" Stacy asked.

"My tummy hurts," Kayla said.

Emily and Trish awed Kayla. Just the way she said it made her sound so cute and adorable. It reminded Trish of Emily when she was a little girl.

"Oh, did you eat too many cookies?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Kayla said.

"Come here, Kayla," Randy said.

Kayla crawled off her chair and went over to Randy. Randy picked her and held her like he would if he were carrying her around.

"There you go. Just let her stomach settle and you'll be all right," Randy said.

"We have some ginger ale. That always helped me when my stomach hurt and it still does," Emily said.

"You want some ginger ale?" Randy asked Kayla.

"It'll help settle your stomach, sweetie," Stacy said rubbing Kayla's back.

Kayla nodded her head yes. Emily got up and got it for Kayla. Emily then walked back over to the table and handed it over to Randy.

"Here you go, sweetie," Randy said.

Kayla took it and slowly drank it.

"That's a good girl. Slowly drinking it is good," Stacy said.

After Kayla drank the ginger ale, Randy took the glass from Kayla and put it on the table.

"All better?" Randy asked.

"A little," Kayla said.

"Well, daddy's tired from the plane ride and he wants to go take a nap. Do you want to come with?" Randy said.

Kayla nodded her head.

"All right," Randy said. He stood up, still holding Kayla.

"I'll be right up," Stacy said.

"All right," Randy said. He leaned down and kissed Stacy.

Trish and John didn't wanna see that.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, Randy. Jackie's asleep in the crib in your and Stacy's room," Trish said.

"I know. Kayla's already falling asleep here," Randy said.

Everyone smiled as they looked at Kayla who was very comfortable in Randy's arms. Randy then headed out of the kitchen and up-stairs.

"All right, I'm going to go to sleep too," Stacy said.

"Okay," Trish said.

"Watch my son?" Stacy asked.

"We'll keep him in line," John said.

"I think he might have fallen asleep. It's awfully quiet and usually when it's this quiet the twins are asleep or playing quietly," Emily said.

"Yeah," Trish said. John nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'll check in on the boys on my way," Stacy said.

"Okay," Trish said.

"Thank you for letting us come and stay with you guys," Stacy said.

"It's no problem. We always love having you here," Trish said.

"All right," Stacy said. She stood up and headed up-stairs.

John and Trish looked at Emily. Emily was quietly sitting there eating cookies.

"Don't eat all the cookies," Trish said.

"Stacy's here. She'll make more like tomorrow," Emily said.

"Very true," John said.

Emily nodded her head. Trish shook her head. Trish got up.

"I'm going back to sleep," Trish said. Trish headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm going with your mother," John said.

"Okay, I'll be here somewhere around the house when you people wake up," Emily said.

"All right, keep the boys quiet if you have to," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

John then got up and headed up to his and Trish's room.

Emily cleaned up the kitchen and then headed into the twins' room. When Emily opened the door she saw Josh, Jason, and Chris all asleep on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds of the twins. Emily quietly closed the door and headed into her room. Her phone started to ring. Luckily she had her own phone and phone line.

"Hello," Emily said.

"Hey it's Mike," Mike said on the other line.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily said.

For Emily's 13th birthday she had had a party. She had invited Kaley, Allison, Melissa, Liz, and Kelsey, plus a few other girls from school and she invited Mike, some of his friends. It had been fun. Emily's birthday had been on a Wednesday, so she had her party the following weekend of that Wednesday. Everyone had fun.

The party had been at the house and Trish and John had told the twins they were staying at Trish's parents for the weekend. Emily was glad for that. Emily and Mike had become boyfriend and girlfriend at the party. Mike had given Emily her first kiss too and it had been out in front of everyone.

So since the two were boyfriend and girlfriend, they hung out every weekend and a few selective days after school during the week.

When John found out Emily had a boyfriend, he almost lost it.

"Not much. I was just wondering what you were doing," Mike said.

"Well, my company just got here about an hour ago. Everyone's asleep now," Emily said.

"Oh, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"I'm baby-sitting tomorrow night and Liz is coming over to help. But I don't know if we could do anything tomorrow. All though, you could mostly come over during the day," Emily said.

"Sounds good. How's your mom doing?" Mike said.

"She's good. She had a doctor's appointment this morning, but my dad and she didn't tell my brothers and anything about it," Emily said.

"Maybe they'll talk to you about it later or you could ask your mom about it," Mike said.

"Probably. Anyway, what are you doing?" Emily said.

"Getting annoyed by my sister," Mike said.

"Which one?" Emily asked.

"My youngest one. Look I'll call ya later. I have to take Michelle and Morgan to see a movie. You know brother and sisters bonding time," Mike said.

"All right, call me later. I'll be here," Emily said.

"Okay, bye," Mike said.

"Bye," Emily said.

Emily hung up the phone and blobbed down on her bed. She turned on her TV and flipped through channels. She came to a movie on TV and watched it. She then ended up falling asleep as well.

Everyone in the house had had a long afternoon.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 15

The next morning, Emily was in her room and was getting dressed. She had just gotten out of the shower. She had had a loud breakfast with everyone.

Trish almost went nuts. She woke up with a headache this morning and yelled at Josh, Jason, and Chris when they were yelling and screaming about something. John and Randy calmed the boys down. Emily took care of Kayla if she needed anything. Stacy praised Emily at breakfast, because Kayla always attached onto Stacy when they two were near each other. But when there's another mother figure or sister figure around, Kayla latched onto them. Hence, that's what she did with Emily. Emily didn't mind. She'd have to get used to it if she had a baby sister.

Emily's phone started to ring. Emily reached across her bed and grabbed it.

"Hello," Emily said.

"Hey," Mike said.

"I should have known it was you. What's up?" Emily said.

"Not much. Just wondering if you wanted to do anything today," Mike said.

"Um, well, I don't know. Maybe you could come over here or something too. But I think it would be better to get the hell out of her," Emily said.

"You said Liz was going to come over and help you baby-sit tonight," Mike said.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Hey, you, Jonathan, and Liz could come over now and then we could decide to go see a movie or something."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Jonathan is here right now anyway. His parents are fighting again," Mike said.

"Well, tell me to call Liz and I'll see you all can come over. I'll ask my mom," Emily said.

"All right, we'll call you back in ten minutes," Mike said.

"Okay, I'll have my phone on me," Emily said.

"All right, talk to you in a bit," Mike said.

"Okay, bye," Emily said.

Emily pressed the talk button her phone and then headed out of her room. She went to John and Trish's room first. Neither Trish nor John was in there. Emily then headed down-stairs and into the living room. Trish and Stacy were both in there.

"Hey mom," Emily said.

"Yes?" Trish asked looking at Emily.

"Can Mike, Jonathan, and Liz come over? We were all thinking about going to see a movie or to the mall later," Emily said.

"They can come over, but we'll see about you going to the mall or movies," Trish said.

"Okay, thank you," Emily said.

Emily went back up to her room and blow dried her hair. As she was blow drying it, her phone rang. She turned off the hair dried and answered her phone.

"Hello," Emily said.

"It's Mike, we're coming over. Liz's brother is coming to pick us up and then we'll be at your house," Mike said.

"All right, I'll see you soon. My mom says its okay, but she said we'll talk about going to the mall or movies," Emily said.

"Oh great, so she's gonna talk to your dad about it," Mike said.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot Randy's here too," Emily said. "You know Randy Orton, my dad's best friend. Randy's like an uncle to me."

"On that note, I'm going to get off the phone and I'll talk to you in a bit," Mike said.

"Okay, bye," Emily said.

"Bye," Mike said.

Emily hung up the phone and went back to drying her hair. After she dried her hair she straightened it. As she was finishing up straightening her hair, she heard a car pulled up. Emily went out of her bathroom and to her bedroom window. There she saw Liz, Jonathan, and Mike get out of Liz's older Shawn's car. He was three years old than Liz. He turned sixteen two months ago and got his license a week after his birthday.

Emily ran out of her room. As she got to the stair to go down them, the doorbell rang.

"Who is visiting us right now," John said as he walked over to answer the door.

"Shoot," Emily said as she ran down the stairs.

John answered the door and saw Mike, Jonathan, and Liz. John still wasn't used to Emily having a boyfriend.

"Hi Mr. Cena," Liz said.

"Liz, I've told you many times. Call me John. I don't go for the whole Mr. Cena thing. Except for you two! You two call me Mr. Cena or sir," John said.

"Yes, Mr. Cena," Jonathan said.

Mike was afraid of John.

"Dad," Emily said walking over to the door.

"So you have company. You take care of them. I have to take care of my company," John said. He let Emily's friends in and closed the door. Then he headed into the living room.

Emily looked at her three guests.

"Wow, your dad still doesn't like the whole thing about you having a boyfriend does he?" Liz asked.

"Not really. Come on; let's get up-stairs before all the adults get out here," Emily said.

"No problem there," Mike said.

"Same here," Jonathan said.

"All right, then follow me," Emily said.

Emily and her friends headed up-stairs. When they got to her room, Liz sat down on the bed and started flipping through a magazine. Jonathan sat down on the bed next to Liz. Mike sat down on the chair at Emily's desk.

"I'll be right out," Emily said. She headed into the bathroom and finished her hair.

"So Emily, if we're going to be here, what are we going to do?" Jonathan said.

"I don't know. I want to avoid my dad and Randy, but that won't work out to well," Emily said.

"How's your mom doing?" Liz asked.

"Good. You can ask her yourself," Emily said.

"I will," Liz said.

Emily finished her hair and then turned off and unplugged her straighter. She then walked out of the bathroom.

"All right, you guys thirsty or anything?" Emily asked.

"I would like to see your mom," Liz said.

"Yeah, let's also go see these other guests of yours," Jonathan said.

"Sure," Emily said. "Come on."

Everyone then headed down-stairs. Josh, Jason, and Chris ran up-stairs as the four were about to go down them.

"Mike," Josh and Jason said when they saw Mike.

"Hey boys. You causing trouble?" Mike said.

"Yes," Jason said.

"Who are they?" Chris asked.

"Oh, Chris, these are my friends, Liz and Jonathan, and my boyfriend, Mike," Emily said.

"Hi," Chris said.

"Hi," Jonathan and Mike said.

"Hi Chris," Liz said.

"Hi, you're very pretty," Chris said.

"Thank you. But I'm not as pretty as your mom," Liz said.

"My mommy's beautiful," Chris said. "But you better watch out for my daddy, Mike. He's protective of Emily just like John."

"I'll keep that it mind," Mike said.

"You three go play," Emily said.

"Yes ma'am," Josh said.

The twins and Chris then ran into the twins' room. Emily and her friends then headed down-stairs.

"You sure you three aren't thirsty or anything?" Emily asked.

"I'll take a drink, please," Jonathan said.

"Sure," Emily said.

"Me too," Liz said.

"Mike?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, and I'll help you get them," Mike said.

"All right, we have a lot of Coca Cola right now. So that's what everyone is getting," Emily said.

"Okay," Everyone said.

"I'm going to go talk to your parents," Liz said. "Come on, Jonathan." Liz then pulled Jonathan into the living room.

Emily and Mike went into the kitchen and grabbed four sodas and then headed into the living room.

In the living room, John was sitting on the sofa and Trish was lying on it resting her head in John's lap. Randy and Stacy were sitting on the love seat and Kayla was asleep on Randy's lap.

"Hi Mike," Trish said.

"Hi," Mike said. He handed Jonathan his coke.

Emily handed Liz hers.

"Oh, so you're Mike, huh?" Randy asked.

"Yes," Mike said.

"Sorry. Mike, Randy and Stacy. Stacy and Randy, Mike," Emily said.

"Hi," Stacy said.

Mike smiled.

"So what are your intentions for dating Emily?" Randy asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Good question. What are your intentions for dating Emily, my daughter?" John said.

"John, come on now," Trish said.

"What?" John asked looking down at Trish.

"Be nice," Trish whispered.

"My intentions are to just have fun with her and not do what you think. I'm only 13," Mike said.

"Uh huh," John said.

Emily rolled her eyes. Liz elbowed Jonathan.

"So Mrs. Cena, how's your pregnancy going?" Jonathan asked.

"Great. Thank you for asking, Jonathan," Trish said. She sat up and cuddled up next to John. John wrapped his around her.

Emily smiled. Liz and Jonathan looked at each other. Liz's parents were divorced, so she really didn't like always seeing her friends' parents always together. Jonathan's parents were getting a divorce and fighting over a separation and everything else.

"How was the doctor's appointment yesterday?" Emily asked.

"Good," Trish said.

"Yup. Both your mom and your baby sister are as healthy as can be," John said. He then started rubbing Trish's stomach. Trish smiled at him.

"Baby sister?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, baby sister," John said.

"We found out the sex of the baby yesterday. You're having a baby sister," Trish said.

"Yes, God has answered my prays," Emily said. She took a sip of her coke. Emily smiled as Liz laughed.

"My step-mom's pregnant again," Liz said.

"Really? How far along is she?" Trish asked.

"Two months," Liz said.

"Wow, so you'll have a new baby brother or sister two months after Emily gets hers," John said.

Liz nodded her head with a smile. "Yup. My step-mom hopes for a boy, but I hope for a girl. My half sister from her is a little angel. If I get a half brother, he's gonna be a demon," Liz said.

"Any little brother is a demon," Emily said.

"I have three and they all were," John said.

"I got one too," Randy said.

Everyone gave a laugh.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Mike and Jonathan?" Stacy asked.

"I've got two little sisters. Michelle 9 and Morgan 8," Mike said.

"I got two sisters as well. Jennifer 15 almost 16 and Britney 11," Jonathan said.

"I have two little sisters too," Trish said.

"Yeah, Emily told me," Mike said.

"So are you a pretty good kid? Do you get good grades?" Stacy asked.

"Yes ma'am. I especially need to keep my grades up if I want to continue to be on the middle school football team now," Mike said.

The three little boys came tearing into the living room. Kayla woke up. Then there was a sudden cry of a baby up-stairs. Stacy groaned. Stacy got up and went up-stairs to take care of Jackie.

"Boys, quiet down," John said.

Emily looked at Mike, Liz, and Jonathan. "Shall we go back up-stairs?" Emily asked. They nodded their heads. They got up and headed back up to Emily's room.

Emily's friends stayed until 2 and then left. Liz would be back at like 6, because John, Trish, Randy, and Stacy were going out to dinner and a movie.

"Emily are you going to be able to handle five kids?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. That's why I asked Liz to come and stay the night. She and I can take turns dealing with jobs for the kids," Emily said.

"Put Chris and Kayla in front of the TV with their favorite movie, they'll settle for a couple hours," Randy said.

"That's the plan. But we all might play some games and stuff," Emily said.

"John," Trish said at 4 that afternoon.

"What?" John asked.

"Are we sure Emily and Liz will okay alone with all five kids? I mean Emily's only thirteen and Liz is twelve," Trish said.

"Emily's very responsible and Liz has taken care of her sister. I'm sure they'll be fine," John said.

"But I'm getting a mother's intuition," Trish said.

"They'll be fine, I promise," John said.

Later than evening, Liz got there at 5:30 and then at 6, the adults got ready to leave.

"Emily, we're going," Trish said.

"Coming," Emily said. She and Liz came out of the living room. The twins, Chris, and Kayla followed.

"Okay, you boys be good for your sister," Trish said kissing the twins.

"Yes mommy," Josh and Jason said.

John said good-bye to the twins. Randy and Stacy said good-bye to Chris and Kayla.

"All right, you have all our cell phone numbers. Stacy or I will call to check in when we get the movie theater. Then we'll call when we're on our way home," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Chris goes to bed at 9 o'clock and Kayla eight o'clock," Stacy said.

"Same with the twins for nine," Trish said.

"Yes, you two go out and have fun," Emily said.

"All right, all you kids be good," John said.

"Yeah," Randy said.

The parents all then left.

"All right, let's eat some dinner," Emily said.

"Okay," All the kids said.

The kids all behaved. Emily made Mac and Cheese with hot dogs and everyone ate them. Then Liz gave Kayla a bath first and Emily took care of the boys for that. Jackie woke up three times. Emily fed her the first time, second time changed her diaper, and third time was because she was just fussy.

All this was done by eight. At eight, the twins and Chris watched a movie with Liz and Emily put Kayla to bed.

Trish also called to check in at eight. Liz answered the phone.

"Everything okay, Liz?" Trish asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Cena. Emily's taking care of Kayla. The twins and Chris are watching a movie. Jackie has only gotten awake three times," Liz said.

"Good. You girls keep up the good work and we'll be home at one," Trish said.

"At one, Mrs. Cena?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Stacy needs time away from her baby for awhile and it's nice for me too," Trish said.

"Okay, have fun," Liz said.

"All right, you need us call one of our cells. John and Randy will have theirs on vibrate. Their phones have quiet vibrates," Trish said.

"Okay, talk to you later," Liz said.

"All right, tell my boys I love them," Trish said.

"Tell my babies I love them too," Stacy said.

"Okay," Liz said.

"Bye," Trish said.

"Bye," Liz said. She then hung up the phone.

Emily came down-stairs then.

"That was your mom. They're gonna be out until one," Liz said.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked.

"Yup," Liz said.

"Okay, it's 8:15. Kids got to bed in 45 minutes," Emily said.

"Yeah, and then we'll have four hours to ourselves," Liz said.

"I say call Mike and Jonathan," Emily said.

"Yeah. You have your own phone line so we'll bring the mobile phone into your room," Liz said.

"No, we'll bring my phone down here," Emily said.

"Very good. So we don't wake the kids up," Liz said.

"Yup," Emily said.

"No, we can use my cell phone. We can put them on speaker phone on it," Liz said.

"Why do you have a cell phone?" Emily asked.

"Because I asked for one from my mommy and she got it for me," Liz said.

"I told my mommy and daddy that I wanted one for Christmas. Yay, Christmas five days," Emily said.

"Twins' birthday four days for ya," Liz said.

"Right on," Emily said.

At nine the boys went into the twins' room and went right to sleep. They were so tired from having a fun filled day. It had been the same with the night before. Emily said Randy and Stacy had to come visit more often.

After the twins and Chris went to bed, Liz grabbed her cell phone from Emily's room and the two girls went into the living room and called Mike. Jonathan was staying at Mike's house, because of his parents bickering or his mom bitching about his dad.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 16

Emily and Liz talked to Mike and Jonathan right after the boys went to bed. It was 10:45 PM now and they were still talking.

"I'm so excited. I wonder if I can convince my parents to help pick out the name for the baby," Emily said.

"I'm sure they would," Mike said.

"Yeah, didn't you help pick out Josh and Jason's names?" Jonathan said.

"Yup. I still remember when my mom and dad had finalized on the names," Emily said.

"So long ago that was," Liz said.

"Yeah," Emily said.

Emily and Liz suddenly heard a loud noise outside.

"What the hell!" Emily said.

Liz looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"There was a loud noise outside," Liz said.

"You guys have all the doors locked don't you?" Mike questioned.

"They better be," Emily said.

"We gotta go," Liz said. She then ended the call on her cell phone.

Emily and Liz walked out of the living room and went to make sure all the doors were locked. All the doors were.

Another loud noise came from outside and there was a loud thud on the window.

Emily and Liz got scared. The two were standing by the front door and it looked like someone was messing with the door knob and they were trying to get in.

"Oh god," Liz said.

"Check on Jackie and Kayla," Emily said.

There was a sudden pounding on the windows and door and more loud noises from outside. Emily and Liz thought they heard glass breaking.

"Oh shit, that's in the kitchen glass door," Emily said.

"Oh god," Liz said.

The two ran up-stairs. The boys were awake.

"What's that noise?" Chris asked all scared.

"I think someone's breaking in. Come on, into Randy and Stacy's room," Emily said.

"I'll grab Kayla," Liz said.

"Hurry," Emily said.

Emily had the phone in hand and dialed 911. Liz hurried into Randy and Stacy's room, where Emily and the boys already were. Liz closed and the door.

"Hello 911. State your emergency." The operator said.

"Yes, my friend and I are baby-sitting my brothers and my parents' friends' kids. I think someone trying to break into the house. My friend and I heard glass breaking in the kitchen when we were near the front door. We also heard loud noises and I hear down-stairs too," Emily said.

"All right, give your address please," The operator said.

Emily gave the address and everything.

"There's somebody coming over. What is your name?" The operator asked.

"Emily," Emily said.

"Okay, hold on," The operator said.

Liz had been calling Trish, John, Stacy, and Randy's cell phone trying to get a hold of them, but no answer.

Emily and Liz heard sirens. Liz got a hold of John.

"Liz, what's going on?" John asked.

"There's somebody trying to break in or something," Liz said.

"All right, Emily, where are you?" The operator asked.

"In a guest room at my house," Emily said.

"Okay, do you heard anyone up-stairs?" The operator asked.

"Yes," Emily said.

The operator gave Emily instructions as Liz got off the phone and tried to keep all the kids calm.

Emily walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it a little. There was a police officer in the hallway.

"I see an officer in the hallway," Emily said.

"Okay. Call out to the officer. His name is Officer Smith," The operator said.

Emily did as she was told.

"Officer Smith," Emily said.

The police officer turned around and saw Emily. He walked over to her.

"Are you all right," The officer asked.

"Mostly," Emily said. She opened the door all the way.

Liz stood up and the boys and Kayla followed. Emily just hung up the phone.

"It's okay. You kids are all right," The officer said.

"Was it a break in?" Emily asked.

"Yes, everything's okay now. Where are your parents?" The officer asked.

"On their way home and probably in a hurry," Liz said.

"How old are you two?" The officer asked.

"Thirteen," Emily and Liz answered at the same time.

The officer shook his head.

There was a sudden hustle down-stairs. Emily heard her parents and Randy and Stacy's.

"Where are my children?" Stacy said as she ran up the stairs followed by Trish.

"Mommy!" Chris and Kayla yelled as they ran out of the room and to her.

Josh and Jason ran to Trish.

"It's okay. Mommy's here now," Trish said as she hugged Josh and Jason.

John and Randy came up-stairs then. Chris and Kayla ran over to Randy and the twins ran over to John. Stacy took Jackie from Liz who had been holding her the whole time. Trish hugged Emily, who was now starting to cry. Trish also made sure Liz was okay.

John and Randy ended up having a long chat with the police about leaving two thirteen years old alone. Stacy got Jackie back to sleep. Trish got the boys back to sleep. Stacy knew Kayla would be sleeping with her and Randy tonight. Emily and Liz sat in Emily's room.

Liz was trying to get in touch with her dad. Her mom was out of town right now, so she was staying with her dad. She couldn't get hold of him, because of her stupid step mom. Liz ended up calling her brother and she got him.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come and get you?" Liz's brother, Shawn asked.

"No, I'm fine. But why can't I get a hold of dad?" Liz asked.

"You get a busy signal or what?" Shawn asked.

"Busy signal," Liz said.

"Heather on the phone with her sister. But are sure you don't want me to come and get you?" Shawn said.

"Yes. I wanna stay here with Emily. Her and I will end this together," Liz said.

Emily laughed.

Liz got off the phone with her brother a few minutes later. All the adults, except John came in then too. Randy was carrying Kayla who seemed to be going to sleep. Awe, the comfortness of a dad.

"You girls, okay?" Trish asked sitting down on the bed next to Emily.

"Yes," Emily said. She hugged Trish.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie," Trish said hugging Emily tightly.

"Other than this one thing, I think you girls did a great job taking care of the kids," Stacy said. She sat down on the bed next to Liz.

"Yeah, the kids were thankful for you two," Randy said.

"Sorry, we had you all to come home early," Emily said.

"That's perfectly all right," Stacy said.

"Yes. We can go out another night. But next time, we'll have grandpa and grandma watch the kids and you can feel free to go out with your friends or do something with Mike," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head. John came in the room then.

"Police, finally fucking left," John said.

"John," Trish said glaring at him and point to Kayla.

John looked and saw Kayla resting her head on Randy's shoulder sound asleep as Randy held her.

"Kid's sound asleep," John said.

"Still," Trish said.

"You girls, all right? Haven't done much talking to you since we got back," John said.

"Yeah," Emily and Liz said.

"Mommy," Chris called.

Stacy got up and went into the twin' room. Trish followed, because the twins called for her. John sat down on the bed next to Emily, who hugged him suddenly.

"Oh, you're okay now, Emily. Your mom, Stacy, Randy, and I are all here now. Nothing bad is gonna happen anymore tonight," John said rubbing her back.

Emily hugged John tighter. Liz smiled at the sight. But then it made her mad that she couldn't get a hold of her dad and only talked to her brother. Her cell phone suddenly rang. She saw it was her dad.

Liz went on to talk to her dad.

"You okay now?" John asked as he pulled away from hugging Emily.

Emily nodded her head.

"Okay, we're going to be having two kids sleeping with us tonight," Stacy said as she walked into the room carrying Chris.

"Okay," Randy said.

Trish walked in with the twins. John gave her a look.

"Josh and Jason can sleep with Liz and me," Emily said.

"Would that work for you two?" Trish asked the twins.

"No," Josh and Jason said.

"Come on, guys. You two are almost six. Aren't you a little old to be sleeping with me and your mom? Besides us Cena men aren't scared," John said.

"When you're five almost six, you're scared of something like that," Liz said.

"Okay, why don't you two plus Emily and Liz sleep on the floor of your dad's and my room? There's not very much fun in the bed, because of me being pregnant. There wouldn't be much room if you slept between your dad and me," Trish said.

"We'll sleep on the floor with Emily and Liz," Jason said.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Okay, let's go set up a place on the floor for you two with Emily and Liz," John said. He got up and he and the twins walked out of the room.

"All right, well we're going to get these two to bed and go to sleep ourselves," Stacy said.

"Okay," Trish said.

"Yeah, we'll see you all in the morning," Randy said.

"Night," Trish said.

"Good night," Liz said.

"Night, Stacy, Randy, and Chris," Emily said.

Stacy and Randy headed out of the room. Trish sat down on the bed between Emily and Liz.

"You just talk your dad?" Trish asked Liz.

"Yeah. He said he'd come and get me early tomorrow. But not too early. Definitely not too early, because that would disturb my step mom," Liz said. Liz gave an angry look at the end of the sentence.

"Why don't you girls get ready for bed and then collect whatever you need to sleep with and come into John's and my room," Trish said.

"Yes, mom," Emily said.

"Yeah," Liz said.

"Okay," Trish said. She got up and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

Emily and Liz changed. Then the two headed into John and Trish's room. There was a nice place set up on the floor on Trish's side of the bed. The twins were sitting down on the spot ready for bed.

"All right, let's hit the sack, girls," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

Liz made herself comfortable next to Jason. "All right, you're my little sleeping buddy," Liz said.

"Okay," Jason said.

Emily smiled. She hugged John good night and did the same with Trish. Emily then got down on the floor next to Josh who was on the other side of Jason.

"My favorite little brother," Emily said.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Only kidding," Emily said.

The kids all got comfortable on the floor. Then fell asleep.

John and Trish got comfortable in bed.

"Next time your parents watch the kids," John said.

"Or we get a security system installed," Trish said.

"I'm calling for one tomorrow," John said.

Trish chuckled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

John and Trish said good night and then fell asleep.

Emily, Liz, and the twins felt safe sleeping in John and Trish's room. Chris and Kayla felt sleeping with their parents. All in all, Stacy didn't ever wanna leave her kids alone with a thirteen year old ever again.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 17

"I hate boys," Emily said as she walked into the house.

It was May 24, 2013. Today had been Emily's last day of school. She was happy and was glad it was summer now. She wouldn't have to go back to school until the 19th of August. And it was started later next year. Emily was glad. A longer summer.

"Grr," Emily said as she walked up-stairs.

Kaley's mom had given Emily a ride home. Trish and John had been a bit busy the last two weeks.

Emily walked into her room and threw her stuff down. Then she headed into the nursery of her two week old baby sister, Nicole Marie Cena.

On May 10th, Trish had had the baby. It had been a long process for Trish. There were sometimes complications for women who had babies after they've turned 35. Trish was 37 now. The complications were usually birth defects or genetic defects. When Trish was 8 months pregnant, they did a test to see if the baby had Down syndrome or anything else like that. Trish had been so worried about it, but it turned out the baby girl was perfectly okay. She had all 46 chromosomes, 23 from Trish and 23 from John. That was a great thing.

Emily had been so happy for that. They had done a little bit of genetics in Science that year. Next year they would definitely touch more on it.

Emily smiled when she walked into the room. Nicole was sound asleep in her crib. Emily walked over to the crib and stood over it to watch Nicole sleep.

The nursery was very beautiful. Trish, Emily, John, and the twins had all done it as a family protect. They started on it in January. The walls were painted light pink with white trim. The crib, changing table, a small dresser and shelves were all white. The rocking chair and two other chairs in there were also white. The shelves of the room had some books and stuffed animals on them. The changing table's shelves were filled with some diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, and ointment for diaper rash. The small dressed was filled with some baby clothes and the closet had little baby dresses and shoes in it. Trish had pulled out all of Emily's old baby clothes and she, Emily, and her mom, plus the divas had gotten some other baby clothes.

Emily smiled as she watched Baby Nicole sleep.

Emily asked Trish and John if they could call Nicole, Nikki for short. They said yes. Emily had picked out Nikki's name. Trish and John had been fighting over a name, because they wanted to name the baby after one of their moms. So just to make things easy, they told Emily to pick a name and Emily did.

In Nikki's crib, she was sound asleep. There were small and big stuffed animals in the crib with her. There was a big teddy bear above Nikki's head and the rest at the bottom of the crib. The mobile over the crib was of cats, dogs, bears, rabbits and birds. Nikki was wrapped up in a purple baby blanket. It didn't really go with anything since the bedding in the crib was pink. Nikki only had the purple baby blanket was because it was Trish's favorite color and she just wanted to use it.

Nikki suddenly started crying.

Trish and John both groaned as they woke up. The two had been sound asleep and it had been the first time in a week they could.

"I'll take care of it," John said throwing the covers off of him.

"Wait, John," Trish said grabbing John's hand.

John looked at her.

"Shh, its okay, Nikki," A voice came through the baby monitor in their room.

John and Trish smiled. Emily was home and taking care of Nikki.

"I'll make sure things are okay. You go back to sleep," John said.

"Okay," Trish said yawning. Trish laid back down.

"I'll be right back," John said. He kissed Trish's cheek.

John then got up and opened the door and walked out of his and Trish's bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked to Nikki's room.

"There we go," Emily said. "All better."

Emily had changed Nikki's diaper. Emily picked up Nikki and cradled her baby sister in her arms.

"Hey kid," John said when he walled into the room.

"Hi dad," Emily said.

"How was school?" John asked.

"It was good. Except when I was dumped!" Emily said.

"You were dumped?" John asked shocked. "Why?" John wanted to know why Mike dumped one of his baby girls.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't little a Barbie doll of Courtney Anderson," Emily said.

"You were dumped for another girl. That's typically, sweetie," John said.

"I'm WWE Diva Trish Stratus's daughter, darn it! One of the greatest WWE Divas and Women's Champions of all time! Every guy has wanted my mom and you think every guy would want, since after all I have my mother's looks!" Emily said.

"Hold it right there, Emily. Now yes what you said about your mom is true and yes, you do have her looks. But sometimes it's bad to always have guys wanting you. Believe me, you'll end up having guys become obsessed with you and that will scare you. Your mom and I don't want you to have a bad relationship or anything like that. But there will be other guys. You know wait until another guy comes to you," John said.

Emily nodded her head. "Okay. There will be other guys," Emily said.

"All right, I just came to see if you were okay here," John said.

"Yeah, I can take care of Emily. Except when she's hungry," Emily said.

"Put Nikki back to sleep and in her crib. Next time when she cries we'll send your mother in," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Okay," John said.

"How are the twins getting home?" Emily asked.

"Their friend's mom," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"All right, you need anything, your mom and I will be in our room asleep," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

John walked out of the room and back to his and Trish's room.

Emily got Nikki back to sleep and then put her back in her crib. Emily then walked out of the room and headed down-stairs and into the living room to watch TV.

A couple hours later, Josh and Jason got home. They knew Emily would either be in the living room or in her room. So they headed right into the living room when they got home. Emily had fallen right to sleep when she was watching TV.

"Em, wake up," Josh said.

Emily groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Josh and Jason.

"Hey," Emily said sitting up on the sofa. She stretched and yawned. "How was your last day?"

"Good," Jason said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Henderson took around to the 1st grade teachers and let us meet them. They're all very nice," Josh said.

"Oh, she just wants you guys to know that your teacher next year will be nice just like her. I think she did that with me. But that's explanation of why she did it," Emily said.

"I thought you were going to go to the mall Liz after school," Jason said.

"I was. But she and I were going to go with Mike and Jonathan. We had planned this a week ago. Today Mike dumped me," Emily said.

Josh and Jason looked at her with a weird look.

"Mike and I are no longer dating," Emily said.

"How come?" Jason asked.

"Well, Mike decided he liked another girl better and that he wanted to go out with her instead," Emily said.

"Are you okay, though? We hear that girls usually are sad when they break up with their first boyfriend," Josh said.

"Or they get mad. I was really pissed off about it. But dad got me on the thing of realizing stuff, like he always does," Emily said.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Josh asked.

"They're asleep. They're taking advantage of it. Nikki hasn't cried in awhile. She's been asleep for a few hours," Emily said.

The twins had gotten out of school at 2:30 pm, but they went over to their friend's house for a couple hours and now it was 5:30 pm.

Nikki started to cry. Trish got up right away when she heard her crying. She knew she was hungry.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here," Trish said when she walked into the nursery. Trish walked over to the crib and picked up the crying and screaming baby. "Yes, I know you're hungry," Trish said. Trish uncovered one of breasts and fed Nikki. Trish sat down in the rocking chair. "There we go all better," Trish said. Trish then lightly started rocking in the rocking chair.

"Come on; let's go say hi to mom. I haven't seen her since I got home," Emily said standing up from the sofa.

"Okay," The twins said.

Emily and the twins then headed up-stairs. Emily waited for the twins outside their room while they put their backpacks away. Then the three siblings went into Nikki's room. They saw their mom feeding Nikki.

"Hi mommy," Josh whispered.

Trish looked up at the doorway of the room and saw her other three children. "Hi," Trish said. "How were your last days?"

"Good," Josh and Jason said.

"Fine," Emily said.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"Dad didn't tell you?" Emily asked.

"No, I was asleep when he came back in the room when you got home. What happened, Em?" Trish said.

"Mike dumped me for Courtney Anderson," Emily said sitting down on one of the extra chairs in the room.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because he wanted some stupid Barbie Doll," Emily said.

"When you're my daughter, you don't get dumped. You dump him! I broke some hearts in my day and yeah, my daughter should follow in my steps," Trish said.

"I know, mom. I'm WWE Diva, Trish Stratus's daughter. I'm the daughter of one of the greatest, hottest, and sexiest WWE Diva and Women's Champion ever. Every guy at my school should want me since I'm such hot stuff," Emily said with a smile.

Trish chuckled. "They should, but if you are the hot stuff, some guys can get a bit controlling in some relationships," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, dad said something like that to me," Emily said.

"Listen to him and I. We don't want you thinking you have the greatest boyfriend in the world, when suddenly you get a side of him that you've never seen before. It can be bad in you're in a controlling relationship. You could be forced not to see your friends or do whatever you want. But then your boyfriend might pull it like that. He might get controlling and then suddenly pull this crab that he was trying to protect you and try to be this really innocence and sweet guy. But he's not," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head, but she gave a curious look. "Were you ever in a situation like that, mom?" Emily asked.

"Yes. When I was sixteen, seventeen and a junior in high school, I dated a senior. He was second love. My first relationship and love was from 8th grade to the end of summer before my junior year. I dated this senior the beginning of my junior year. We broke up in March of that school year. He was this sweet and seemed so down to earth, but then when one of my guy friends was messing around and having fun with me, my boyfriend freaked. It was really bad and then it was the tiniest little things that set him when other guys would look at me or whatever else. I was able to do some of the things I liked and hang out with my guy friends and some of my certain girlfriends," Trish said.

"What happened when you broke up?" Emily asked.

"I got my guy friends to keep the jerk away from me. Your grandfather was very cautious about when I went out along with my mom. I was very cautious too. But it worked out good in the end. The guy graduated and moved out to the U.S. to go to school and have his career there," Trish said.

"So it was okay in the end," Emily said.

"Yes, but I was very careful from then on of who I dated. I got to know the guys I dated really well before anything serious really happened," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head.

Nikki was done being fed. Emily got up and took Nikki. Trish covered herself back up and then got out of the rocking chair. Emily burped Nikki and then handed her back to Trish.

"All right, let's put this little baby back to sleep and then let her be," Trish said.

"Okay," Josh and Jason said. The two ran out of the room.

Nikki instantly fell back asleep. Trish put her back in her crib. Trish and Emily then walked out of the room and left Nikki to sleep.

"What time are grandpa, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Dan getting here tomorrow?" Emily asked.

Trish smiled.

John's dad and his two brothers, Steve and Dan, were coming to see the new baby girl. Emily and the twins were excited to see them, because they hadn't seen them since November for Thanksgiving when they all went to Boston.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your dad," Trish said.

Emily nodded her head.

"I think your dad's still asleep. I'll go wake him and then we'll decide what to do for dinner," Trish said.

"I say Chinese food," Emily said.

"All right, ask your brothers if that's what they want," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

Trish walked into her and John's room while Emily walked into the twin's room.

When Trish got into her and John's room, John was still sound asleep. Trish smiled. She walked over to the bed and crawled on top of John. John opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Trish on top of him.

"I thought we had four more weeks left," John said.

"We do, but this is an easy way to wake you up," Trish said.

"That it is," John said. John tried to sit up. Trish moved off of him and next to him so he could. "The boys usually come in and jump up and down on the bed to wake me up," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Are the boys home now?" John asked.

"Yup. They're in their room with Emily. I was thinking we order pizza or Chinese food for dinner. It's like 6 or something right now," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "I don't care what we have. Just let the kids decide," John said.

"All right, the kids are deciding anyway. Emily wants to Chinese food," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

"I'll go see what they decided and then I'll see what the kids want," Trish said.

"All right. I'll get up," John said.

"Okay," Trish said. Trish gave John a quick kiss on the lips and then headed out of the room.

Trish headed to the twins' room, but Emily came out.

"They want Chinese food too. So majority vote of kids," Emily said.

"Well, your dad and I don't care. But what do you all want?" Trish asked.

"I have it written down right here," Emily said shaking a piece of paper in her hand.

Trish nodded her head. "All right. I know your dad always gets, so I'll order it," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said. She handed Trish the piece of paper. "My order's on there too." Emily said.

"I see that," Trish said looking at the paper. Trish and Emily liked the same thing of Chinese food so it was easy to know anyway.

"I'll get the door when it gets here too," Emily said.

"Good, because I was going to make you anyway," Trish said. She walked passed Emily and headed down-stairs.

Emily shook her head and headed into her room.

Trish ordered the food. John and the twins were in the living room when she came out of the kitchen.

"All right, food should be here in half an hour to forty-five minutes," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

"I'm going to get in the shower. Either you or Emily is going to have to get the door when the food gets here," Trish said.

"You're going to be in the shower for that long?" John asked.

"I'm female. Personal hygiene is important to me," Trish said.

"All right," John said.

"Okay," Trish said.

Trish then headed up-stairs to take a shower.

A half an hour later, the Chinese food got there.

"I'll tell your mom the food's here. Go head and get what you want," John said.

"All right," Emily said.

John headed up-stairs.

"Okay, you two can get your food on your own?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Josh and Jason said.

"Without making a mess?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Josh and Jason chorused.

Emily nodded her head. She got her food of Sesame Chicken on top of some white rice, a little shrimp fried rice, a little low mien, and an egg roll. Emily was really hungry and didn't eat a snack when she got home from school.

The twins got their food and were very careful. They didn't make too much of a big mess.

John and Trish both walked into the kitchen a few minutes after the kids sat down.

"Gees, Em, hungry?" John asked.

"I'm a teenage girl, plus I haven't eaten since 11:35 for lunch," Emily said.

"Good point," Trish said.

Trish and John got their food and then sat down with their three kids.

"What time are grandpa, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Dan getting here tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Their flight gets in at 11 tomorrow morning," John said.

Jason nodded his head.

"I have a question," Emily said.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Can Melissa and Allison come over tomorrow and stay the night?" Emily asked.

"Not this week sweetie," Trish said.

"Come on, mom, please. They really wanna see Nikki and haven't had that much of a change too either. Plus we wanna reminisce on some old times," Emily said.

"Well, that means they're be more people here to take care of Nikki, so we can get more sleep," John said to Trish.

Trish nodded her head. That sounded nice. That nap she and John took that day had been very nice as well.

"Okay, Melissa and Allison can come over tomorrow and stay the night," Trish said.

"Yes, thank you!" Emily said.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 18

By the next afternoon, John got back from the airport with the twins, his dad, and his brothers, Dan and Steve. Emily's friends were already there too.

Emily and her friends were in her room listening to music, talking, and messing around on the internet.

"Mom and Emily, we're back!" Jason yelled when he and Josh walked into the house.

"Oh, yay!" Emily said. She jumped up from the computer.

Melissa and Allison laughed at her. Emily smiled at them as she walked out of the room. Melissa and Allison followed.

"There's one of our pretty girls," Mr. Cena, John's dad said when Emily got down-stairs.

"Hi grandpa," Emily said hugging him.

Mr. Cena didn't like to hear that sometimes. It made him feel a little too old.

Emily pulled away from John's dad and then went over to hug Dan and Steve.

"I swear get taller every time we see you," Dan said.

"Yeah," Steve said. "And you get more gorgeous like your mom."

"Thanks, Uncle Steve," Emily said.

"Speaking of your mom, where is she?" John asked. "Trish!" John called.

"I'm coming," Trish said. "Gees."

Trish then walked down-stairs with Nikki in her arms.

"There's the gorgeous new mother," Mr. Cena said.

Trish smiled as she handed Nikki to Emily real quick. "Hi," Trish said hugging him.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Cena asked after he and Trish hugged.

"Good. All I'll say is that John and I have our complete family now," Trish said.

"Speaking of, let's see the newest edition to the family," Dan said.

Trish took back Nikki from Emily and John's dad and brothers gazed at their new niece and new granddaughter.

"Here, you hold her," Trish said. She then handed Nikki over to John's dad.

Mr. Cena gladly took two week old granddaughter into his arms. Trish then gave Steve and Dan a quick hug.

Mr. Cena held Nikki for a few minutes and then handed her off to Dan.

"Well, John, so nice to see you can reproduce a good looking daughter," Dan said.

"Thank you. Thank you for not making some snood comment," John said.

Dan then handed Nikki over to Steve. Steve gave an evil grin on his face.

"I don't know what you mean, Dan. But this baby is only good looking, because her mom's so gorgeous," Steve said.

Emily, her friends, and Trish all laughed a little. John glared at Steve.

"I'm kidding, bro. Jees, take a joke," Steve said.

"Give me my kid," John said.

Steve handed Nikki over to John. John took her.

"So Emily," Dan said.

Emily looked at her uncle.

"Introduce to your friends," Dan said.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Uncle Dan, Uncle Steve, and grandpa, this is Allison and Melissa. Melissa and Allison this is my grandpa, Uncle Dan, and Uncle Steve," Emily said.

"Hi," Allison and Melissa said.

"Nice to meet you girls," Mr. Cena said.

Steve and Dan nodded their heads.

The family all then went about their business.

In the late afternoon, Emily, Allison, and Melissa were in the kitchen making cookies.

Cookies never lasted long in the house, because of Emily and the twins wanting sweets. John and Trish snook a cookie or a two some of the time. Other times Emily and the rest of her friends ate them whenever they were all there hanging out. Teenage girls just love junk food. Especially, when you could eat all the junk food you want and not gain a pound.

The twins were taking a nap, which was nice, because it was quiet. Trish was talking to Mr. Cena and taking care of Nikki. John and his brothers were chatting in the living room.

"I swear we always have to make cookies when we come over," Allison said.

"I know, but its fun," Emily said.

"I like it when we go to my house. We make both cookies and brownies," Melissa said.

"Yeah, that's the best. We have some brownie mix," Emily said.

Melissa got a huge smile on her face and looked at Emily. "Get it, get it," Melissa said jumping up and down.

Emily and Allison laughed. Emily walked into the pantry and found the box of brownie mix.

"Hey girls," John said walking into the kitchen. He was followed by his brothers.

"Hi," Melissa and Allison said

"Hey dad," Emily said.

"Can you actually make it so the cookies last longer?" John asked.

"I can make the cookies last through grandpa, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Dan's stay, but not after that," Emily said. She got out a baking dish, another mixing bowl, and grabbing another mixing spoon.

"We're making brownies though," Allison said.

"Those won't last with me here," Melissa said.

"Very true," Emily said.

"So Emily, your dad told us that your boyfriend broke up with you," Dan said.

"Yup," Emily said. "No big lose. It's not meritorious of my time to grieve over it."

"Very true," Steve said.

"Next year you can be a single gal with Allie and me," Melissa said. She wrapped her arm around Allison. Allison smiled.

Emily chuckled. "Yup. Next year's gonna rock. We're gonna rule the school," Emily said.

"One more year until high school," Melissa said.

"Whoop, whoop," Allison said.

"Oh gees, that means I'll have to deal with Emily and a lot more boys," John said.

Emily and her friends smiled at each other.

"Oh yeah, you have to worry about your daughter getting with guys like you were in high school," Dan said.

"Don't remind me," John said.

Emily and her friends laughed.

Later that evening, Emily, Allison, and Melissa were all on the internet. They were talking to Liz, Kelsey, and Kaley. The three were all at Kelsey's house. It was kinda funny. The girls were split evenly and at one of the other's houses.

Liz was telling Emily, Allison, and Melissa about what she had said to her step mom. What she said wasn't nice and her dad had yelled at her for it.

"Oh my god, Liz is my hero," Allison said. "I would have done the same thing."

"I'm so glad she finally did," Emily said.

"Here," Melissa said. She grabbed the keyboard from Emily and started typing what Allison and Emily had said.

Liz responded with a thanks.

The next day, Allison went home, but Emily was able to convince Trish and John to let Melissa spend the night again. Melissa loved just hanging out with Emily. Melissa was Emily's second best friend other than Liz.

Allison had gone home in the morning after the three girls had had breakfast.

Emily and Melissa spend a little of the afternoon playing football with John, Dan, Steve, and the twins. The teams were uneven, but the girls kicked butt. It was Emily, Melissa, John, and Jason on one team and then Dan, Steve, and Josh on the other.

Dan and Steve thought they'd have the advantage over John's team, because he had two teenage girls on his team. But they were wrong. Emily and Melissa would always play football with their guy friends from school, Melissa would with her dad, older brother, and his friends, and Emily off course with John and the twins.

"Ready! One, two, three, hike," Jason said. Jason hiked the football to John.

Emily and Melissa started running to the other side of the yard to get the ball. Jason ran their way too. Dan and Steve didn't find it hard to block the girls from trying to get the ball when John threw it toward them. Josh wasn't thinking and blocking Jason, so John threw the ball to Jason.

"Run, Jason," John said.

Jason started running. Steve and Dan went after him. Jason threw the ball to Emily. Emily started to run to get a touchdown, but her uncles came after her.

"No," Emily said. She threw the ball to Melissa.

Melissa caught the ball and then ran to get a touchdown.

"Woo-hoo! Touchdown!" Melissa said. Melissa threw down the ball and then did a little victory dance.

Emily laughed as she came over and did the dance with her. The twins, John, and his brothers laughed at the girls. Emily always had so much fun with Melissa. She loved her to death.

"Nice job girls," John said.

"Thanks, dad," Emily said.

"It all pays off when you play with your own family and your brother's friends," Melissa said.

Later than evening, Emily and Melissa helped Trish make dinner. It was the first time in two weeks Trish was getting around to making dinner herself. Trish's mom had cooked the first few days Trish had been home from the hospital after having Nikki. Then the rest of the time John and Emily had taken turns cooking. But Emily just ended up doing it most of the time, because John was so tired from helping Trish take care of Nikki.

"I'm so glad that you're cooking again, mom," Emily said cutting up some vegetables for a salad.

"Me too," Trish said.

Trish and the girls were making a salad, steak, broccoli, steamed carrots, and mashed potatoes for dinner. John said he'd grill the steaks. That was a no, no! Trish wanted to do them and use the George Foreman Grill to get out all the grease. Trish was going to be going on a diet and trying to lose weight. She worked off some of the weight she gained during the pregnancy with Nikki.

"I'm glad you're using your George Foreman, Trish," Melissa said. "I don't like greasy steaks and burgers all too much."

"Me too," Emily said.

"Same here, girls. That's why I love McDonald's. Their regular burgers don't seem so greasy," Trish said.

"But their fries are the best," Melissa said.

"Exactly," Trish said.

"Dinner ready yet?" John yelled from the living room.

"Ten more minutes," Trish yelled back.

"Okay, thank you," John said.

Trish chuckled as she smiled at Emily and Melissa. The two girls smiled back at Trish as they finished making dinner.

Ten minutes later, Trish, John, the girls, the twins, John's dad, and his brothers all sat down to dinner. John and the twins were very glad to be tasting she's cooking again.

"So much better than Emily's cooking," Josh said.

"Watch it," Emily said giving her brother the evil eye.

"Well, Josh, Emily learned how to cook from me and I'm been cooking for many more years than she has. Her cooking will keep getting better and better each and every time she does it," Trish said.

"Hence the terms, 'the more you work or practice at it, the better improvement you'll have'," John said.

"Thank you, Professor," Steve said.

The twins and girls laughed. Emily and the twins loved to see John and his brothers exchange insults or comments and the same with Trish and her sisters.

Everyone enjoyed the meal.

Emily and Melissa stayed up that night and looked through the yearbook from that year. They were looking at all the hot 8th graders that had graduated from middle school that year.

"Oh my god, he's such a hottie," Emily said. She pointed to a picture of a guy.

Melissa looked at it and read the name. "Nick Smith. Oh, yeah he's a hottie. But his friend, Josh Tansky is hotter," Melissa said.

"Yeah, they were like the hottest guys of the Tiger team at Toronto North Middle School," Emily said.

"I wish we were going into 9th grade, just we could follow them around and be stalkers," Melissa said.

Emily started laughing. "Oh my god, that's so funny. I wish so too. Stalker status," Emily said.

"Yup. When you're out with me, Em, we get wild," Melissa said.

"Shh, my parents will hear you," Emily said.

"Sorry," Melissa said.

Emily chuckled.

The two girls then pointed out girls they hated that had been in the 8th grade. They did the same with the 7th grade girls on their team and on the opposite team. Emily pretty much hated anyone that talked shit about her and her friends. There were a lot of girls that did that.

All in all, Emily and Melissa had the best time together. Emily knew she was going to hang out with her a lot this summer. But Melissa would get together a lot with Allison. Allison and Melissa were the best of friends and have been since kindergarten.

The next day when Melissa went home it got quiet around the house with no girly girl giggles and laughs. But Emily took the time to spend with her grandpa.

"You're the milder one out of all the people here aren't you?" Mr. Cena asked.

"Yup. Mom and I are. Dad gets really weird and funny sometimes and the twins get the same way. I'm glad Nikki was a girl, because if I was going to have another brother and he turned out like the twins, I'd do crazy," Emily said.

"I would too. I raised five boys and your dad was crazy, but a good kid. Josh and Jason are just like your dad and I think it's good you don't have another one of him," Mr. Cena said.

"I think mom thinks so too. I think dad'll also feel a lot of pride when he's there to watch out and take care of Nikki like he has me. But he's been there since day one of Nikki's life," Emily said.

"Was life really all that bad when it was just you and your mom?" Mr. Cena asked.

"I think not having a father figure around got to me. It really got to me when I was in preschool and kindergarten. I would see all my friends with their dads and it made me want one. But then when my mom was on the road and stuff and I saw them with their moms it made me want mine. But it was just the father figure thing. I attached onto dad very quickly," Emily said.

"Yeah, John told me that," Mr. Cena said.

Emily smiled. "I guess one reason was also, because mom liked him a lot. But he was fun and cool. I'm still glad that he's my dad. He might not be my real dad, but he's my adopted dad and the only father figure I've know. Plus I love him and he loves me like his own," Emily said.

"You are his won, Emily. Not by blood, but he adopted you and has been there for you since he and your mom first dated and then they got married. But you mean the world to him. And if your world suddenly came tumbling down, he wouldn't know what to do, but he'd try to help," Mr. Cena said.

Emily smiled.

"And if you ever need anything from me when I'm not here, I'm just a phone call away," Mr. Cena said.

"Thanks grandpa," Emily said. She then hugged him. "But I think life is pretty grand right now. I've got a great loving a family, great friends, and one day a good boyfriend. I'm in no rush for that."

"That's good. One day you will have a good boyfriend and he should love you for you," Mr. Cena said.

"Kinda like dad does for mom," Emily said.

"Yes and one day Nikki will tell you she loves you too," Mr. Cena said.

"How could I forget my baby sister? I love her to death and I know I'll be doing anything for her in her teenage years," Emily said.

"That's right. One day you'll need you'll siblings and they'll all need you," Mr. Cena said.

"Yeah, I'm doing that with the twins now and try to take care of Nikki a lot when dad and mom are sleeping," Emily said.

"Nikki'll thank you for that," Mr. Cena said.

"I know she will," Emily said.

Having a Family with that Perfect Guy

Chapter 19

About five years later….

It was Friday, May 18, 2018. Emily was 18 years old and at her high school graduation.

Actually, pretty much the whole family was at Emily's graduation. You had Trish, John, the twins, Nikki, Trish's parents, her sisters, John's parents, and his brothers.

The graduation was on the football field on the Friday evening.

Everything over the last few years had been great. Emily had spent her time studying and working hard through her eighth grade year and high school.

During her freshman year she had come across a hottie named Mason Loyal. He had just moved to Toronto from Boston to live with his mom. His parents were divorced and he had lived with his dad since they had gotten divorced when he was 6 years old. He was an only child, but had two half sisters from his dad and step mom.

John and Trish had both taken an interest in Mason when they first met him. Emily knew it was because he was from Boston like John and he's part Canadian like Trish was, but full-blooded Canadian.

Emily and Mason dating all four years of high school. The two planned on going to college together. They were both going to University of Florida in Gainesville, Florida. They both hated snow and wanted to spend the next four years someplace where it didn't snow and didn't get below 0.

Josh and Jason had just finished up 5th grade and had graduated from elementary school earlier that day. The two were 11 years old and were involved in a lot of sports. They hoped to follow their parents' footsteps and get into the WWE. They wanted to be known as The Cena Twins and dominate the Tag Team Division.

Nikki was five years old. She had just finished up pre-school and would start elementary school in the fall. She was very excited.

Emily had enjoyed having a little sister since Nikki was born. The two were a lot like Trish. But Nikki had some qualities in her that John had. All though, Nikki would drive all them boys crazy when she was a teenager. She was a very beautiful little girl.

John and Trish had celebrated their Twelve Year Anniversary that passed March. The last 12 years have been great for them. From raising Emily into a beautiful and respectable, smart girl to having the twins and Nikki. The two had done a great job as parents, but also as a couple. The two still loved each other just much as the day they had gotten married.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Toronto North High School Class of 2018 valedictorian, Emily Anne Cena," The principal said.

Everyone clapped. John, Trish, and everyone clapped and cheered. Emily's friends and Mason all wooed her. Emily smiled as she walked up on stage and up to the podium.

"As I look around at all of us today, I see everyone sad, happy, and anxious. We're each one of these things or all of these things. I'm all of them. I'm happy to graduate. I'm sad to say good-bye to all my high school friends, teachers, and everyone else that have changed my life here. I'm anxious to get this over with so we can all get to Senior Grad Bash. But today is a very special and important. Today is the day we all graduate. Today is the day when one chapter of our life ends another ends. I know as I look around at everyone they would say the same. Those are saying, "Thank you lord for getting me through high school and to graduation. A high school diploma is a great and wonderful thing. Others are saying, "I worked my butt off and it was worth it. Now I get to have fun…" Emily said.

Everyone listened.

"…Over the last 18 years of my life, everything has gotten good a little bit each day and year. I know everyone has their great and hard times with their families. I have done that. Everyone might think that I'm going to follow in my mother's footsteps and become a WWE Diva, but no! I'm going to continue my education and pursue a career as a doctor. All though, I do wish to thank my mom for raising me as a single mother for the first six years of life. Then I wish to thank my dad, who married my mom and gave become her loving husband and adopted me becoming my dad legally. I'd like to thank them both for giving me three of the greatest younger siblings ever, but also for pushing me through to be the best I can be and always being there for me. I also thank my grandparents, aunts, and uncles for that at well. But most of all, I thank all you. I thank you class of 2018 for making the passed four years of high school great…" Emily said.

Her classmates cheered and wooed her.

"…All though, there is one person who isn't here that we all wish was here. We all wish that Melissa Moore were year to graduate with us…" Emily said.

Emily's old friend, Melissa had died in a car accident in April. She had been a very popular girl at the school all through high school, just like Emily.

"…But Melissa Moore is here with us! Melissa is watching over us and is in all our hearts! She was friends with everyone, but I had known her since we were in upper elementary school together. Melissa wouldn't want us to be sad right now either. Melissa would want us all to be happy and enjoy our day. I congratulate you all, class of 2018, for making it this far and I wish you the best of luck in the future. May the next ten years be great for you. Let's make the most of our lives and in ten years at our ten year high school reunion let's all have made the most out of our lives. Congratulations class of 2018," Emily said.

Everyone clapped. Emily smiled. She walked over the stage and joined her classmates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor to announce the class of 2018!" The principal said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. All the graduates threw their caps off their heads and hugged their friends near by.

"You raised a great girl," John said to Trish.

"No, we both raised a great girl and we'll raise the rest of our kids that way," Trish said.

The End!


End file.
